Time for Family
by NightWild7000
Summary: After his father died, James abandoned his family. Only when Albus is dying does James realise what happened. By accident, James travels back in time and is given a second chance to save his family. WARNINGS: death, child abuse, rape, suicide, violence, disturbing imagery, mild sexual situations, negative alcohol use. This story is part of my 'Family of Harry potter' series.
1. Abandoned

_Disclaimer**: **Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_A/N: A special thanks to my beta MinistryMalcontent_  
_This story is rated M cause it deals with some dark themes. I try to keep most of it 'off screen', but I'm a bit paranoid._  
_This story is quite complex and has quite a couple of mysteries. I won't answer any questions related to future plots, or any guesses on developments in reviews. At least not until it is revealed in the story.  
This chapter contains character death._

**Chapter 1: Abandoned**

Quidditch

"POTTER, TURNER, CORNER, POTTER AND POTTER SCORES! 10 – 0 FOR UNITED!"

It's all I can do.

"AND POTTER GRABS THE QUAFFLE, DODGES ONE, TWO BLUDGERS AND SCORES! 20 – 0 FOR UNITED!"

It's all I have left.

"O'HARE GRABS THE QUAFFLE AND THROWS, WOOD SAVES THE GOAL!"

I don't even enjoy it.

"WOOD THROWS TO POTTER, TURNER, POTTER, CORNER, POTTER AND POTTER SCORES! 30 – 0 FOR UNITED!"

Not any more.

"THE KENMARE KESTRELS ARE GETTING SLAUGHTERED BY PUDDLEMERE UNITED IN THIS GAME!"

But only when flying can I forget.

"AND POTTER SCORES YET AGAIN! 40 – 10 FOR UNITED!"

In the air I'm alive.

"WILKINS IS DIVING, HAS HE SEEN THE SNITCH? FINNIGAN HAS SEEN IT TOO, AND THE TWO SEEKERS RACE FOR THE VICTORY!"

More alive then usual at least.

"AND WILKINS CATCHES THE SNITCH, PUDDLEMERE UNITED WINS WITH 190 – 30!"

We won the game. The rest of the team wants to celebrate the victory, but I don't join in. I never join in. I practice, I fly in the match, I go home. That is the life of James Sirius Potter. It is all I have left.

~O~

I trudge back to my flat. I have lived here ever since my father died. Away from family, away from friends. If I return they would ask me to look after everyone, but I can't. I can't look after mum, my brother Albus, and my sister Lily on my own. They would expect it of me since I'm the oldest. They would see me as a surrogate dad. I just can't do that.

As I enter the flat, my eye falls on the pile of letters in the corner. They are letters from my family. I never opened them. I don't want to read how I am irresponsible. I don't want to read that they need me. I don't want to read that I have to take care of everything.

Mum stopped writing about a year ago, right around the time her death was announced in the Prophet. Not that I believe that rag. Lily never wrote to begin with. Now I only receive letters from Albus. I guess I can be considered lucky he hasn't started on the howlers yet. The Daily Prophet is lying next to the letters. Headlines blaring about 'The Dark Dryad'. Some new dark witch who seemingly controls all kind of animals, magical or normal. I even read something about a village being overrun by rampaging unicorns. The things they come up with! It is all rubbish if you ask me.

I pick up the Daily Prophet and look over the Quidditch reports. They have gone down in quality ever since my dad died. Mum used to write them, but I guess she stopped doing that when dad died. Frustrated, I throw the Daily Prophet in the fire.

I stomp to my fridge to see if I have some firewhiskey. Before I am even able to open it, a silver Patronus appears. It has the form of a boar. It starts speaking in the voice of my brother Albus. Of course, he is able to produce a corporal Patronus and speak through it. I can't even produce mist. Once again a reminder of what a failure I am.

"James, I'm dying. Visit me at my flat. You know the one, above Olivanders in Diagon Alley," are the words the boar speaks.

It takes a while for the words to penetrate my melancholy. But when they do the words chill me to the bone. Albus is dying? I grab my cloak and quickly Apparate to Albus's flat.

~O~

When I arrive at Albus's flat I see Albus leaning on the kitchen counter next to an empty potion vial. I clear my throat to announce my arrival.

"You came, James? Only now you take some interest in your family?" Albus asks scathingly.

"I'm still you're brother, Al," I say warily, not recognizing Albus's mood According to his message he is dying.

"Are you? Where were you when mum died? Where were you when Lily went all 'Dark Dryad'?" Albus asks in a loud voice while turning around to face me. His words are like a punch in my gut. Mum dead? Lily the Dark Dryad?

"You're lying! You actually believe that tripe the Prophet is printing? I mean, rampaging unicorns? Even the Quibbler would not print that!" I say, trying to convince Albus, but mostly myself that it is not true.

"Figures, you never opened my letters did you?" Albus asked sighing. Only now do I see the sorrow in Albus's green eyes.

"It's true?" I ask, shocked.

"Of course it is true! Merlin. James, you really lived under a rock!" Albus exclaims. Well, I have been living in the air, but I decide not to say that.

"Why did you ask me here if you are just going to yell at me?" I ask, getting annoyed.

"Cause you might be the last hope. I tried to fight her, James, but now I'm dying," Albus says while he slumps down against the kitchen counter. I run towards him, by the time I make it to him he is on the ground, his back leaning against the kitchen counter.

I kneel next to him and take his hand. He looks at me, and I'm shocked to see that his green eyes are now very dull. With what seems a lot of effort, Albus lifts his other hand and puts something cold in my right hand.

"Save... Her..." Albus says before he closes his eyes for good. I can't even summon any kind of emotion to his passing. All the recent revelations are too fresh on my mind.

I open my hand and see Lily's old locket. It was a Potter heirloom worn by Potter women, or at least that is what Lily said. It was given to her on her eleventh birthday, seeing as Lily was the first true Potter girl in at least three generations, but that is about all I know about the locket.

Before I have the chance to open it, I suddenly feel dizzy and feel a big headache coming up. I try to stand up, but soon fall to the floor, and my world turns black.


	2. Back to the Beginning

_A/N: In this chapter there is mention of negative alcohol use__._

**Chapter 2: Back to the Beginning**

"James, get up!" a voice yells. It is a voice I have not heard for two years. The voice of my mother. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Albus said so at least.

I slowly open my eyes, and wince at the sunlight coming through a nearby window. It takes some time before I realise I'm lying on a bed.

I try to move, but once I try my head protests loudly. It feels as tough a spike has been run trough it. My mind is very fuzzy.

I cautiously look around the room. I realise I'm lying in my old room in the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. I haven't entered this house for at least two years.

I spot a potion on my bedside table, I recognize it as a hangover cure. That is when I realise that my tongue is very dry. I quickly drink the potion and instantly my headache clears, and I feel normal. It must have been one of Albus's hangover cures, but I realize that doesn't make any sense. Albus is death. If my mum made the potion I would be feeling horrible the whole day.

"QUIDDITCH!" yells a second voice. This is the voice of my sister Lily. She used to joke that one of the ways to wake me up was to yell Quidditch at the top of her voice. But honestly, Quidditch is the last thing on my mind at the moment.

I put on my glasses and stumble towards the mirror. Looking back at me is a seventeen year old boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. They say I'm an exact copy of my grandfather James. From the messy hair, right down to the knobby knees.

But this is not the appearance I remember. I used to look a lot messier, I remember having a small beard, but there is only some stubble now.

"You know, usually you come running straight down when I yell Quidditch," a voice says from the door. I turn around to see my sister leaning against the door frame.

"Lily!" I yell shocked. She looks exactly as I remember her. Flaming red hair falling down around her head like a fiery waterfall. Chocolate brown eyes twinkling happily. And her locket resting around her neck.

"No need to yell, even if you are naked, it is nothing I haven't seen before," Lily says shrugging.

"What is going on?" I ask warily.

"Going on? Breakfast, that is what! If you don't come down soon, Al will have eaten it all," Lily says exasperated, while she turns around and moves out of the room.

Al? Albus? The last thing I remember is him lying against a kitchen counter dying. What the hell?

I move to put on some clothes so that I'm decent. It is then that I notice that I'm holding something in my right hand. Opening that hand I see that I'm holding Lily's locket. This confuses me, since I could swear I saw that locket hanging around Lily's neck just moments ago. I try to open it, but can't. This should be logical, seeing as only Lily seems to be able to open it.

Shaking my head, I put the locket on my night stand and put on some clothes. Before leaving the room I pick up the locket again and put it in my pocket.

I warily walk downstairs and the smells of a grand breakfast made by Maddy reach my nose. I remember that Maddy used to be our house elf. I have no idea what happened to her after I left the family.

When I enter the kitchen I get the biggest shock of my life. There sitting at the kitchen table is my family. Dad is sitting at the head of the table, the Daily Prophet in one hand, and a fork, with which he is eating breakfast, in the other. Mum is sitting next to him eating her own breakfast.

Albus and Lily are sitting at their usual spots at the table. At least where I remember them sitting.

"Dad?" I ask warily, barely able to believe my eyes. Dad turns to look at me. He looks exactly the same as I remember him: messy jet black hair, piercing green eyes behind half-moon shaped spectacles which always gave me the feeling as though he was looking straight into my soul.

"What is it, James?" my father asks concerned. It seems he picked up on my tone of voice.

"You're alive?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah, glad to see you are among the living too," dad says smirking.

I stare owlishly at dad, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Or maybe that is too much to hope for," dad mutters under his breath.

I shake my head to clear it and sit down next to Albus, who is looking at me suspiciously. Mum and Lily are shaking their heads at me, exasperated.

"Seems you had fun last night," mum says, smirking.

I dumbly nod my head, trying to figure out what is going on and look for anything smart to say.

My eyes fall on the Daily Prophet dad had been reading and I see the date. It reads the 13th of August 2022. I blink and see that the date has not changed. It should have been the 20th of June 2024 at the very least. Then the significance of the date hits me. It is one day before dad dies.

When that realisation hits me I start coughing, and I quickly excuse myself. I run to my room and grab the locket that is in my pocket. Albus's dying words ringing in my head. _'Save... Her...'_ For I know now that they were his dying words. I realise now that I time travelled somehow – that I have been given a second chance. I just hope I don't screw it up, for Albus's sake.

Before I can figure it all out the door to my room opens again. I quickly stuff the locket back in my pocket and see Albus standing in the door.

"What is going on with you?" Albus asks suspiciously.

"Nothing," I say, hoping that Albus won't ask any more questions.

"Right, nothing acts like he is hungover while you clearly have used one of my hangover cures, nothing runs up the stairs after seeing the date," Albus says, narrowing his eyes at me.

I forgot how inquisitive and observant Albus can be. "The cure was one of mum's," I lie, hoping to keep Albus off track.

"Nice try, I put the cure in your room myself," Albus says.

"Mum must have replaced it," I say determinedly.

"Hmm, could be," Albus says thoughtfully before turning around.

"By the way, I hope you enjoyed your date with Alice," I hear Albus say from the corridor.

Alice? I ask myself, what has she to do with anything? She used to be my girlfriend, but I haven't seen her for two years now. Not since my father died. I shake my head, I can figure out what to do about Alice later. I have to figure out what is going on now.

I pull Lily's locket out of my pocket again and examine it. _'Save... Her...'_ What did Albus mean by that? Save Lily? Save mum? And why have I returned to today? Should I save dad? Can I save dad? But Albus did not say to save him. He told me to save Her. But what happened to mum and Lily? How can I possibly save them if I don't know what happened to them? Well, let's do one thing at a time. Let's try and save dad.

He would die tomorrow. In the finals of the two-yearly international Ministry duelling tournament. This year the finals are hold in Russia, of all places. It was... I mean, is the first year the finals are held there. We are to leave by Portkey later today. Dad died in his duel. Some kind of accident they said. His whole body turned into dust. I think his opponent put too much power in his Reducto spell or something. I don't really know, I never researched it. I left the family shortly after our return to England.

Well, let's start at the beginning and talk to dad. I walk out of my room, straight to my father's study. As expected I see him there sitting at his desk, reading a letter. I politely knock on the open door to announce my presence.

"Come in," my father says without looking up.

I walk into the office and sit down on a chair near the door.

My father looks up and looks me in the eye.

"What is it James?" dad asks.

I open my mouth to say something, but can't find anything to say, so close my mouth again, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of his upcoming death.

Not coming up with anything I decide to start with a simpler subject.

"What time did I get home yesterday?" I ask, just to be talking about something.

"Quite late, what do you remember of last night?" dad asks, raising an eyebrow.

Albus dying? But I know that is not what dad meant. I try think back to the last date I had with Alice. All I remember is that we went to a dance club, and that there was a lot of alcohol involved. Whether I forgot what happened due to the alcohol, or due to the time that has passed since then, I don't know.

"Alice and I went to a dance club, there was a lot of alcohol involved, that is all I remember," I say warily.

"I see," dad said, eyeing me closely.

"I will contact Alice after your duel tomorrow, maybe she remembers more," I say confidently.

"That will work," dad says, nodding.

"Dad, what will happen if you die in the duel?" I ask, finally working up the courage to ask.

Dad seems momentarily surprised by the question, but then sits back warily.

"What would you do if I died tomorrow?" dad asks in return.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. Last time I ran away, I know it is wrong, but who is to say I wouldn't do the same thing again?

"What would you do if Ginny and I died tomorrow?" dad asks, staring at me intently.

The question catches me of guard. What would I do?

"I don't know, is there a chance of that happening?" I ask fearfully.

"There is always a chance of that happening," my dad says, shrugging.

I nod and look down at my hands. It is odd to be discussing this with my dad. He is talking about death as though it is the most normal thing in the world, but it scares me. What would I do if both mum and dad died?

"You better get ready, James, the Portkey will leave in a couple of hours," dad says, saving me from my musings.

I nod and get up to leave the study.

"Remember, James, that no matter what happens, you always have a family," dad says, just as I'm leaving the study.

Just as I go back to my room, mum shouts up the stairs reminding us that our Portkey is leaving in two hours. When I enter my room I take out Lily's locket again, and wonder what more I can do to try and save dad. I know he has to fight in the finals tomorrow, there is no changing that. I quickly realise there is nothing more that I can do. I have to trust my father to get through it on his own.

_But what if he doesn't ?_ a voice in my head asks. Well, then I'll just have to look after the family, right? That is what dad wants of me, anyway. He said it himself. Once again I ponder the words _'Save... Her...'. _Albus said that Lily became the Dark Dryad. And mum died. He didn't say how that happened.

Well, I'll just have to keep a close eye on Lily then. And figure out a way to save mum. Albus gave me this mission, so he must think I have a chance to succeed.

"James, the Portkey leaves in ten minutes!" I hear mum shout up the stairs. I jump at the sound, and realise I still have to pack. I quickly throw together some clothes and put them in a backpack. I make it downstairs with only three minutes to spare.

"If you would go any slower, you would go backwards James," Lily says in a teasing tone.

"Going backwards is not that slow," I hear Albus mutter under his breath.

"OI!" I shout out, mock annoyed. I missed this kind of banter.

"Good, you are ready. Quickly, touch this comb!" mum says, holding out an old comb.

Dad, mum, Lily, Albus and I touch a piece of the comb, and one minute later I feel the tell-tale pull behind my navel of a Portkey.


	3. The Duel

****_A/N: This chapter contains torture and character death._

**Chapter 3: The Duel**

We arrive at a hotel near the Russian Ministry in Moscow. Mum and dad have already booked rooms for us in the family suite. The duels are to begin tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning, so we decide to eat a bite of dinner and then spend the rest of the day in the hotel.

The hotel is not very well kept. I have already spotted multiple mosquitoes flying around. It might be a good idea to cast a light repelling charm before going to bed.

We spend the evening playing exploding snap and discussing the changes of tomorrow's duel. Lily seems convinced that dad will win. Albus keeps unusually quiet. I remember that Albus bet against dad winning, but that I vehemently agreed with Lily, so Albus's silence unnerves me.

"Are you okay, Al?" I ask warily. Albus seems startled that I spoke to him.

"What? Yes, I'm fine," Albus says quickly.

"You are unusually quiet, Al," I say, worried. Albus gets a funny look in his eyes when he looks at me, like he is trying to see something that is not there.

"I'm just tired from the Portkey trip," Albus says. Strange, I don't remember that, but maybe I already changed some things without my knowing it. That must be it. My behaviour this morning is a bit different than the last time. And maybe it is like they say: even the smallest of changes can change everything.

Mum catches the comment and sends us to bed, so we can be up bright and early for the duel. Before we go to bed, dad casts a light repelling charm on us to keep the mosquitoes away.

Lying in the mouldy bed, I try to remember what had happened today. Did dad cast a light repelling charm then too? I can't really remember that. But knowing dad, he probably did. I try to go over all the changes I have noticed already. And most changes seem to be focused on Albus. He also acted differently this morning, but that can be attributed to my own behaviour. Lily is wearing her necklace, and it is the real one, you can't fake something like that. But I also have her necklace, and it is also the real one. The only conclusion I can come to is that I brought it back in time with me somehow. With that thought I fall into an uneasy sleep.

~O~

I am sitting against a tree at the edge of a clearing in some forest. I notice that my hands are tied behind the tree. I notice that there is a small fire burning about five feet away from me. Near the fire sits a red-haired woman who is looking at me.

"Ah, you are awake," the red-haired woman says. She moves closer to me and I see that she has chocolate brown eyes.

"Lily?" I ask shocked. What is going on here?

"I'm not Lily any more. They call me 'the Dark Dryad' these days. You do well to remember that," the woman says threateningly, pointing her wand straight at my chest.

"So what Al said is true? You are the Dark Dryad?" I ask, still somewhat in shock.

"Yes, Jamie, I'm the Dark Dryad. Like what you see?" Lily says mockingly.

"Are you going to kill me like you killed Albus?" I ask warily.

"Kill you? Not before I get what I want, James," Lily says glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to free my hands, but find them bound too tight.

"The locket," Lily says matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I say stupidly. I have the feeling that whatever happens I should not give Lily the locket.

"Dear Albus gave you a locket when he stupidly took his own life," Lily says, sounding bored. What is this? Albus took his own life?

"Albus fought you when others would not!" I exclaim angrily.

"Yes, dear ASP has been a great thorn in my side. Unless you want to follow him, you should give me the locket," Lily threatens.

"You don't have to do this, Lily. I know you are still good in there somewhere," I say desperately.

In response Lily slaps me in the face, my head snaps backwards against the tree, I almost pass out from the hit.

"You don't have the right James! Any good I had left after you abandoned us was ripped away by mum's death!" Lily screeches in my face.

"I might have abandoned the family, but you turned your back on everything the family stands for!" I shout back.

"Weak, so weak," Lily mutters under her breath. "Very well, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, James. Now, tell me where the locket is," Lily says, bearing down on me.

"Drop dead, Lily," I say scathingly.

"_CRUCIO_!" Lily screeches and the spell hits me like a Bludger, and I quickly pass out from the pain.

The next thing I know I'm lying on a hard-board floor and a voice nearby says "Finally, you are awake!". I slowly open my eyes and see a red-haired girl standing over me. I quickly push her away and the girl falls hard on the ground, before I finally take in my surroundings. I'm in the old dingy hotel we are staying at in Moscow, not in some forest clearing getting tortured.

"What was that for?" Lily asks angrily from the ground. I quickly move to help her of the ground.

"Sorry, Lily, had a nightmare," I say carefully. I notice again that Lily is wearing her necklace.

"Right, okay," Lily says, glaring at me and storming out of the room. _Just what I need, an angry Lily._ I think warily.

I quickly dress and notice that I also still have Lily's locket in my pocket. I try to remember the nightmare I just had. It seems important, but the more I try, the more the details slip away. There was this woman, but I can't remember her name, or her face. She said something about Albus, but I can't remember what. The last thing of the dream I remember is a lot of pain.

"James, are you coming?" a voice asks from the door. I see mum staring at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the duel," I say lamely and follow mum out of the room to the breakfast table.

At the breakfast table Lily is looking at me strangely. I can tell she is not angry any more, but I have no idea what to make of her look.

"Are you okay, James?" mum asks me worryingly.

"I'm fine," I say defensively, but mum just gives me a look like she doesn't believe me.

"Just had a nightmare," I say, hoping that it will be the last of it.

"A nightmare?" Albus asks, looking suspicious.

"Yeah, I have no idea where it came from though," I lie quickly. This answer seems to satisfy mum, dad and Lily. But Albus once again looks at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Al, if you keep looking at me like that you are going to make aunt Luna proud," I say, attempting to divert the attention away from me with a joke.

Albus flushes and quickly looks away.

"Enough! We have to hurry so we can meet up with Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Rose and Hugo," mum says warningly.

"I have to go and get ready," dad says, standing up and leaving the hotel after receiving a good luck snog from mum, to our loud protests, which they ignore, as usual.

It is a hour later that we are ready to go to the Ministry.

~O~

We are sitting in the stands that are standing around a raised platform in the atrium of the Russian Ministry of Magic. I'm sitting between mum and Albus, and at the moment we are waiting for dad's turn to duel. First are the group duels. The English Aurors were disabled in this competition pretty early. I'm not really paying attention to the group duels, I'm more worried about what will happen in dad's duel. I have a funny feeling that it will be the last duel dad will ever fight.

Just as the last of the group duels ends I hear mum next to me mutter about 'damn mosquitoes', but I pay it no mind. Dad had refreshed our light repelling charms before he went to the changing rooms.

"Now it is time for the last duel of today," the announcer's voice says. I quickly sit up and pay close attention to what is going on.

"On the green side, we have Bulgarian Head Auror Viktor Krum!" the announcer's voice says to a tremendous applause from the crowd, while Viktor Krum steps on the platform. I look around and spot Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron in the crowd. Ron is scowling at Krum. Ron got defeated by Krum in the semi-finals. Teddy got defeated by dad in the other semi-finals, and is sitting in front of Ron.

"On the red side, we have 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', 'Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World.' It is the English head Auror Harry Potter!" the announcer's voice says to an even greater applause. And with that dad steps on the platform, scowling slightly towards the announcer. He never liked all his titles.

Dad and Krum bow to each other and the duel begins. It is a duel like I have never seen before. Both dad and Krum are firing spells at a very rapid pace. Krum seems to be using more aggressive spells than dad. Dad, true to form, is using illusions to try and distract Krum, but Krum, true to his form, just blasts them away and avoids getting hit by anything dad throws at him.

A half hour into the duel, dad summons a lot of smoke, blocking the view of the podium completely. When the smoke clears, the duel continues with renewed fervour. Though it seems that Krum's spells have become somewhat less aggressive than his usual style, and dad's spells have become more aggressive then usual. This does not really surprise me, though. Dad is a long-term dueller, the longer a duel takes, the stronger he gets. Viktor is exactly the opposite. The longer a duel takes, the weaker he gets.

It is fifteen minutes later that the duel is concluded, and Viktor is finally stunned by one of dad's stunners. Dad revives Viktor and they both shake hands, and dad is declared the winner. It is then that all hell breaks loose. From seemingly nowhere a sickly green light approaches dad. I try to shout out a warning, but it is to late. The light hits dad straight in the back, and a moment later his body bursts into flames. When the flames die down, the only sign of dad's body is a pile of dust.

My mind has frozen. This can not be happening, not again, not again, NOT AGAIN! I resist the urge to Apparate away immediately. Distantly I hear someone shout "I'LL GET YOU KRUM, EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!," but the words do not register. All I can do is stare dumbly at the spot where my father was standing only moments earlier.


	4. Empty House

**Chapter 4: Empty House**

I don't remember how we got home. I vaguely remember Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione leading us to the hotel to pack our things and grab a Portkey, but it didn't matter at all. I only have been back in this time for one day and already I have failed.

When we arrive home, mum collapses on the floor, crying hysterically. Ron tries to calm her down, though it is clear he is close to breaking himself. Albus goes to the kitchen and asks Maddy for some tea, which the old elf gladly serves for us.

Lily is clinging to Aunt Hermione as though her world has just ended, while I still stand there dumbly. My mind still has not started working again. Things happen, but they make no impact.

Zombie-like, I make my way to my room and sit down on my bed. I dully note that I have something in my pockets, it is Lily's locket. I stare at it without seeing it, the words of Albus echoing through my mind '_Save... Her...'_ but the words don't have any meaning.

Seconds fade into minutes. Minutes fade into hours, and I am still staring at the locket like it is some foreign object, when there is a knock on the door. I hastily put the locket away and call for whoever is at the door to enter. To my surprise I see Teddy standing there, grief clear on his face. His hair is black, his natural hair colour.

"How are you holding up?" Teddy asks me.

"What?" I ask stupidly. My brain still refuses to acknowledge that anything is wrong.

"Want to talk about it?" Teddy asks me sadly. Teddy's simple question seems to restart my brain. But instead of rational thought, it is filled with irrational anger.

"What do you know about it? You never lost your father!" I shout. The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Don't you dare!" Teddy shouts, advancing menacingly on me. I stand up to stand my ground. If Teddy wants a fight, a fight he can get.

"Harry was as much a father to me as he was to you!" Teddy shouts.

"Yeah, you had to borrow mine, because yours didn't care enough to live for you!" I shout back. That is when Teddy hits me hard on the nose and I feel my nose breaking. Before I can retaliate, the door opens and Albus storms in, putting Teddy and me in a full body bind. Hermione quickly follows and heals my nose. Hermione is quickly followed by a fearful-looking Lily.

The anger I feel seeps away when I see the look on Lily's face, though Teddy still looks very angry. Can't say I blame him, I don't think I should have been saying those things, but they are said now.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asks before releasing me from the body bind.

"Teddy came up here to talk to me and I said some things I shouldn't have said," I say truthfully.

"Why?" Lily asks me.

"It just became too much," I answer, feeling very small all of a sudden.

"I have put Ginny to bed, everything okay up here?" Ron asks, coming into the room.

"Where are Rose and Hugo?" I ask, realising they are not here.

"They are with your Grandmother Molly at the moment," Ron explains.

"I think we should all go to bed. I know it is only the afternoon, but we all had quite an exhausting day, and some sleep would do everyone some good," Hermione says, releasing Teddy from the body bind.

Albus looks like he wants to say something, but instead just shakes his head and leaves the room, followed by Lily, Teddy and Hermione, leaving Ron behind.

I sit back down on the bed and Ron sits next to me.

"I won't say that the pain will ever go away, but it will get easier. The most important thing now is that you allow yourself to heal. You are not alone," Ron says quietly to me.

"Yes, I am," I say without thinking.

"Why? Why would you be alone?" Ron asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to look after the family now, since I'm the oldest," I say dully.

"You don't have to do it alone, James," Ron says to me. I nod, but I know Ron is wrong. It will be up to me. Only I have travelled back in time. I have to fix this. I have to fix this family, but I do not tell Ron this.

"Just remember, James, you always have a family. And we will all be there when you need us," Ron says before leaving the room.

I think over Ron's words, but he doesn't understand, neither does Teddy. I have to do this alone. I have to look after the family on my own. Quietly I check on Lily, Albus and mum. I find each in their own room, already asleep. I find Ron, Hermione and Teddy in the kitchen.

"James?" Hermione asks when she spots me.

"We'll be fine. Thanks for being here, but you better go home to your kids and wife," I say, looking from Hermione and Ron to Teddy.

"You will call us if you need anything?" Hermione asks me.

"Yes," I say, but I don't intend to do such a thing.

Warily I go back upstairs to rest. When I'm finally lying down, I easily fall into a restless sleep.

~O~

I'm back at the clearing, still bound to the tree. I notice that one of my hands is free and Lily is again sitting by the fire.

"You're awake," Lily says, looking up at me.

Slowly Lily gets up and moves towards me, holding some sort of stone in her right hand.

"You know what this is?" Lily asks me, pointing to the stone. I notice that it is completely black.

"It is the Resurrection Stone. With this I'm supposed to be able to summon the spirits of the dead, but somehow our dear father is blocking the spirits from answering me," Lily says, as though disappointed in our father.

"Good for him," I say without really thinking.

"You don't understand, James. He answered the first time I summoned him, but he seemed disappointed instead of proud. Said I had to move on, that he did not belong in this world, or some such rubbish. Mum was not happy either when I summoned her. I don't know what father did, but the stone is not working for me any more," Lily explains to me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask warily.

"The stone might work for you, James. I gather that you lost my locket, so you are to summon Albus and make him explain to you where the locket is. Then you can summon the other spirits and convince them to help me," Lily explains, putting the stone in front of me, in reach of my one free arm.

"You could have power, James," Lily says softly.

"I won't summon them," I shout in her face.

"Just think about it, Jamie," Lily says before walking back to the fire.

I pick up the stone and throw it with all my might in the direction of the fire, I only manage to throw it about one foot away, just out of my reach.

"You can think again if I will go against anything dad taught me!" I shout defiantly.

Lily gets up and points her wand at me.

"Perhaps another lesson in obedience?" Lily asks me sweetly, before she casts the Cruciatus curse at me.

~O~

A thump tells me that I have fallen out of bed. Once again I had a nightmare about Lily torturing me. What do these nightmares mean? Are they what is going on in the time I left behind? That seems to be the best explanation I can come up with. Slowly I pick up Lily's locket from my night stand and look at it.

Something in the dream I just had registers. It seems that Lily found the Resurrection Stone, but that somehow dad is blocking the use of it from the beyond. Vaguely I remember the Tale of the Three Brothers that was read to me often. It said something about a Master of Death. What does that mean?

The tale also mentioned an Invisibility Cloak, which at this moment is in my Hogwarts trunk. Making a mental note to check that out later, I silently go down the stairs to check on Albus, Lily and mum. All three are still asleep. I suspect that Aunt Hermione must have given them some Sleeping Draught.

When I enter the kitchen, I notice that it is empty. Checking the other rooms tells me that Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Teddy have left.

Sighing, I sit at the kitchen table contemplating my next course of action. If the Deathly Hallows are involved, then this is something that must stay in the family, no matter the cost. Seeing Lily with the Resurrection Stone convinced me that they are not as safe as dad might have thought. Quickly I change the wards on the house so that only Potters can enter and leave. And only then when I know about it.

At that moment, Maddy appears in the kitchen and starts making breakfast. I notice that she is setting the table for five.

"Are we expecting someone, Maddy?" I ask warily.

"Just a normal family breakfast," Maddy says cheerfully.

"We are just four," I point out.

"Is master Harry on a mission again? Master Harry did not inform Maddy of such a thing," Maddy says, shrugging.

It is then that I realise that Maddy does not know what happened.

"Dad is not on a mission Maddy. He is..." I say, but cannot finish. Saying it aloud is too much of a confirmation that it truly happened.

"... dead," Albus finishes for me as he comes down the stairs, looking worse for wear.

"Albus!" I say, exasperated.

"What? Saying it makes it real, yes, but at least I'm not denying it," Albus says fiercely. I have to say he has a point there.

"Master Harry is dead?" Maddy asks suddenly fearful.

"Yes, dad is dead," I say sadly, barely able to keep it together.

"That does not make sense. Maddy would know when master Harry dies," Maddy says stubbornly, and serves the table for five.

At that moment, Lily comes down the stairs and sits down at the table.

"Why is the table set for five?" she asks hoarsely.

"Maddy is in denial," I answer sadly. Lily simply nods at this and picks at her breakfast.

"Where is mum?" Albus asks.

"Still asleep last time I checked," Lily said.

After hearing that I decide it is time to lay down the new ground rules for the family.

"Okay, mum is still asleep, so I feel like I should place some ground rules in this house. No one enters or leaves this house without my, or mum's knowing. The two of you are not allowed to leave the house. You can go outside, but you cannot leave the grounds. Is that clear?" I say in an authoritative voice.

"Who made you the boss?" Albus asks angrily.

"Dad did. He asked me to look after you all if anything happened to him. And I'm not losing another member of this family," I say while slamming my fists on the table.

Albus looks at me incredulously, while Lily just seems to accept it all.

"You might not be the boss in this house, James, but I do agree with your rules," mum says as she comes into the kitchen.

"I already adjusted the wards so that only Potters can come and go in this house," I say to mum. Mum simply nods and nearly collapses in her chair.

"I got you, Mum," I say as I catch her.

"I'll get you back to bed, Mum," I say while mum protests loudly, but she thanks me when she is back in her bed.

"We will have to look after mum," I say when I get back in the kitchen. Albus and Lily nod, and thus begins the new life of the Potters.


	5. Interlude: The Week of Ronald Weasley

**Interlude: The Week of Ronald Bilius Weasley**

Ron Weasley was having a very bad week. It all started when he had lost his duel to Viktor bloody Krum, because that little fact led directly to the death of his best friend Harry Potter. The bloody coward had killed Harry after he had won the finals. To top it all, Harry's body had gone up quite literally in flames. There was nothing left but a pile of dust.

And then there were the Potters themselves. After he brought the very distraught family home, Ginny literally collapsed and had to be brought to bed immediately. Teddy and James got into a verbal sparring match that ended in Teddy giving James a bloody nose. And Ron was sure that James got it into his head somehow that he had to take care of the whole family by himself. Ron tried to get James to admit he needed help, but was not sure the message got across. When Ron and Hermione tried to check in on the family the next day, they found the wards blocking them.

Ron and Hermione had a minor argument about this over breakfast that day.

"We should break those wards down by force. They shouldn't just lock us out," Hermione had said.

"No, the wards are too strong for that. The wards are the strongest ever, even Bill would have trouble breaking them down. Besides, the Potters will call for help if they need it," Ron countered.

"Honestly Ron? When have Ginny, James, Albus or Lily ever asked for help when they need it? You know Ginny is too stubborn to ask for help, and Harry was just like that too. And their kids inherited that stubbornness in spades," Hermione had countered.

Ron could not disagree with that, so dropped the subject altogether.

"So we can't go see Al, James or Lily?" Rose asked in a small voice.

"It seems that Ginny or James adjusted the wards. Unless they want us to, we can't go see them, no," Ron said sadly.

Then there was the memorial service for Harry. Ron was sure Harry would have hated it. The Potters were not even present, the people who spoke for him didn't even know him. They spoke of the great things he had done, not about who he had been. Ron tried contacting the Potters about conducting a private ceremony, but his attempts were rebuked by the wards.

If Ron had thought his week would improve once he got back to the Auror office, he was sorely mistaken. It began well, Teddy and Ron had been selected to investigate the murder of Harry Potter. Ron thought it was futile, since everyone saw Viktor Krum murdering Harry.

It started going down hill when the field and witness reports from the Russian Auror office came in. The reports stated quite clearly that the Killing Curse came from the stands, from the English portion of the stands, to be exact. Ron pondered this before he remembered that they had been sitting in the stands reserved for family, directly across from the stands for the English.

It did not make Krum innocent. It was clear that Krum had done something to set the body on fire. But it made the murderer someone from England, and that was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Teddy pointed out that Harry had many enemies in Britain due to all the Death Eaters he put in prison. Their families would all like a part of Harry.

The week got definitely worse when Teddy and Ron were called in to Robards's office. He was the interim Head Auror, he had taken over from Harry now that he was gone.

"I'm pulling the two of you off the Potter case," Robards had said as soon as Ron and Teddy sat down across the desk from him.

"Why?" Ron had blurted out, standing up furiously. Teddy followed quickly behind.

"Not by my choice, Weasley! The Russian Ministry claims that it is their case, since the murder happened on their ground. And according to the law they are correct. My hands are tied in this," Robards said, glaring at both Aurors.

"Harry Potter was a British citizen!" Teddy shouted angrily.

"And murdered on our ground," a gruff voice said from behind Ron and Teddy.

"Ah, you arrived, Mr. Popov," Robards said warily.

Ron and Teddy spun around and saw an old man standing there. He had a balding head, with white messy hair behind the ears. He wore a small grey headband around his head, above a thin face with a small white goatee. His grey eyes behind round glasses were glaring at Ron and Teddy, as though he were trying to look through them. He was walking slightly stooped.

"Hedeon Jov Popov, the Russian Auror who is investigating the Potter case," Robards introduced the new man.

"Aurors Lupin and Weasley, who are handling the case on this end," Robards said, making clear that he was not happy with the Russian Auror.

"Thank you. Ve from ze Russian Ministry feel that Veasley and Lupin should be removed from ze case," Popov said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"And why is that?" Teddy asked heatedly.

"Zey are too emotionally involved in the case. In Russia ve don't have people close to ze subject take ze case," Popov said matter of factly. Ron started to like the man less and less.

"Then you have clearly not met Harry Potter," Ron spoke up heatedly.

"I have not, no. But I don't need to, to bring zis case to a successful end," Popov declared, rather pompously Ron thought.

"If you knew him, then you would know that Harry was emotionally involved with all his cases!" Teddy spoke up.

"And besides, on whose authority are you deciding to throw us off the case?" Ron asked scathingly.

"Ze auzority given to me by ze Russian Ministry to handle zis case to my discretion," Popov said while brandishing a form.

"Signed by our Minister, and yours," Popov continued, putting the form on the table.

"The document is false! Kingsley would never sign this," Ron said heatedly.

"I'm afraid I have signed it," a deep calming voice spoke up from outside. A second later Kingsley entered the crowded office.

"Why?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"The reasons are between me and the Russian Ministry," Kingsley said vaguely.

"So, politics?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"If it were just politics, I would not have signed it. But there is more at stake here then just petty politics. What the true reason is, I cannot disclose," Kingsley said, looking between Popov, Ron and Teddy.

"With all due respect, Kingsley, as Head of this Department I think..." Robards started saying.

"Yes, you would be right in that, Gawain, but I truly cannot tell you the true reasons," Kingsley said sadly.

And that was the end of it. Popov did not see fit to keep Ron nor Teddy in the loop about the case, and the both of them were relegated to standard smuggling cases that popped up now and then.

To put more salt in the wound, it was soon declared that Popov would become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Popov claimed he was too old to go out in the field, and that he could solve the case more easily from the Hogwarts grounds, where he had access to an extensive library, and was at the 'first place Potter called home'. Popov claimed he could 'get into ze spirit of Potter' there. Teddy took this especially hard since he was lined up to take the post if Harry had failed to fill it this year. Auror Williamson had retired last year.

However Ron's world was completely shattered when on Friday when an agitated Teddy came into his office.

"Uncle Ron?" Teddy said nervously. In the Auror office it was rare that Teddy called Ron by his first name, that was the first sign that something was wrong.

"Yes, Teddy?" Ron asked warily.

"There was a kidnapping in Diagon Alley just a hour ago," Teddy said carefully.

"Who?" Ron asked, instantly alert.

"It is Rose, Ron," Teddy said sadly.

Ron stared at Teddy, not comprehending what he was saying.

"They have already put extra security around your family, we asked around Diagon Alley, but no-one saw anything," Teddy continued.

Finally Ron comprehended some of what Teddy was saying, he knew the protocol for when a family member went missing. Protection would have been put around the Potters, if the Potters had not cut themselves of from the world.

"I'm going home, make sure you find her, Teddy!" Ron said, and with that he left the office to go home. Hermione needed him more now then the Auror office did.


	6. Train to a New Life

****_A/N: This chapter contains implied rape._

**Chapter 5: Train to a New Life**

I'm sitting in a cave. For once my hands are not bound. I look around and see that there are strange plants in the cave.

I slowly get up and move around to see if there is a way out.

"Don't bother. We don't get out of here unless she wants us to," a voice says behind me.

I turn around to see a young blond man with a pointed face sitting on the cave floor. He is dressed in rags, and probably somewhat worse for wear than I am. Once I look closer I recognize the man. I haven't seen him in two years.

"Scorpius?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, it is me, James," Scorpius says as though it didn't matter at all.

"What are you doing here?" I ask warily.

"Celebrating my holiday! What does it look like I'm doing here?" Scorpius asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Right, you are a prisoner too, then," I say, finally comprehending what my situation entails.

"Got there at last, eh?" Scorpius asks mockingly.

"Why are you here, Scorp?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"I'm Lily's 'boy toy.' I used to be a willing participant, but not any more, thus I'm here," Scorpius explains.

I get certain images in my head I never wanted to see about my sister.

"Tell no more. That is still my sister you are talking about," I say, grossed out.

"Right. Why are you here?" Scorpius asks, changing the subject.

"I have something of hers," I say, looking to the cave entrance.

"And let me guess, you are not giving it?" Scorpius asks.

"It is rightfully hers, but I don't have what she thinks I have. At least, not any more," I explain while sitting down.

"Ah, the two of you have been making friends?" a voice asks from somewhere in the cave. I turn around to see Lily standing there. I try to move, but find that I'm under some sort of body bind all of a sudden.

"Come, Scorpius, it is time to play," Lily says in a sickeningly sweet tone. I see Scorpius's eyes widen in fear while he struggles to get free, but Lily simply levitates him to her and leaves with him. Moments later the cave fills with screams of pain coming from Scorpius, with sounds I never want to hear Lily make ever again.

~O~

I wake up panting. Again I had a nightmare. I'm used to them now. Every time I close my eyes to nap, I am in what I am now calling 'the future,' though that is probably not a very good description of it. There Lily is asking me to do something, but each time I refuse. And each time I am getting a dose of torture.

This dream was different. There was someone else this time, a man. I don't know who, but I have a feeling I can trust this man.

Groaning, I get up and check the date. Today it is the first of September. Today we are going back to Hogwarts, a place I haven't set foot in for two years. I never came back for my seventh year last time around. I wanted to keep everyone home this time around, but mum put her foot down and said that dad wanted us to finish our education. I can't fault that logic. Checking the time, I see that it is six o'clock.

Slowly I get downstairs for breakfast. I see that Maddy already set the table for three. She stopped setting the table for dad when Albus talked to the elf. I have no idea what he said to her, but now Maddy thinks that dad is on a sudden mission. She had been delivering the food for mum straight to her room, since she has not been down for breakfast since the first day after dad's death.

A few minutes later Albus and Lily get down. Albus glares at me before giving me the cold shoulder. Lily just shakes her head and sits down. Things have been tense between Albus and me ever since I 'turned the house into a prison' as Albus put it. What Albus fails to realise is that I did it to keep the family safe.

Lily just accepts the new situation. She seems to have retreated into herself. She hardly speaks any more, except to shout at Albus and me when we get into one of our fights. I notice that she has been playing with her locket a lot more lately.

"I'm going to finish packing," I say when breakfast is done.

"Yeah, me too, maybe at Hogwarts I can be free from your tyranny!" Albus says scathingly before he storms up the stairs.

I tiredly rub my forehead. Albus raises an interesting point. How am I going to keep my family safe at Hogwarts? The solution comes to me almost immediately, the Marauders Map. I stole it from dad's office after my first year. Dad found out quite quickly what I had done, and after reprimanding me for stealing, he let me keep it.

I quickly go up the stairs to my room to check my trunk. I see that the Marauders Map is where it is supposed to be, but that my Invisibility Cloak is still missing. I never found it after my father died. That is when I remember that I had given the cloak to Albus at the start of the holidays, or two years ago for me.

When I get back downstairs with my trunk, I see that Albus and Lily are already ready to go, and that mum is standing a bit wobbly, but ready to take us to the King's Cross.

"Mum, shouldn't you be in bed?" I ask, worried. She still looks very worn and ill.

"I took a big dose of Pepperup Potion, I should be fine for a bit," mum says confidently.

The car ride to King's Cross is over quickly, without accidents. We make it to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with half a hour to spare, which is early for us.

The first thing I notice is that Aurors have been stationed around the platform. I guess they want extra security for our family due to my father's death. I'm surprised I did not see them earlier around our house. It might be that the wards have kept them away.

We quickly locate Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione; they are saying goodbye to Hugo. I don't see Rose anywhere, but I guess she is already on the train.

As mum says goodbye to Lily, Albus and me, I can't help but notice that she looks very pale and tired, as if she is about to collapse. It seems that Uncle Ron notices it too, since he is holding mum up a moment later.

"We should get you home," Uncle Ron says to mum, as it looks like she can't hold her own weight.

"I'm fine!" mum says, trying to glare at Uncle Ron; but the effect is ruined when she starts coughing.

"Hermione, I'm going to get Ginny home. Can you make sure they get on the train?" Uncle Ron calls out to Aunt Hermione who approaches us.

Aunt Hermione looks from me, to Albus, to Lily and then to Hugo, who is watching the whole scene warily. Aunt Hermione nods, and a moment later Uncle Ron Disapparates with a loudly protesting mum.

"You should get on the train," Aunt Hermione says to us, shooing us towards the train, then hugging Hugo tightly before shooing him on the train too.

"Where's Rose?" I ask. Aunt Hermione looks at me and shakes her head, but does not explain anything. Shrugging, I turn around to look for a compartment.

"James!" a voice behind me calls out. I turn around to see Alice Longbottom. I suppose she is my girlfriend at the moment, though I haven't spoken to her in two years. It is then that I realise I never contacted her after the duel, like I promised dad.

But it is also with clarity that I realise that a girlfriend is the last thing I need right now. Being near me, or any Potter, is dangerous at the moment. I can't put Alice in danger, no matter what. There is only one thing for it, even if it breaks my own heart to do so.

"Hello, Alice," I say warily, knowing what I'm about to do.

"I heard about your father, I'm sorry," Alice says sincerely. She makes no move to kiss me, probably sensing my mood.

"Yeah, about that, we can't be together any more," I say, deciding it is better to get it over with.

"What? Why?" Alice asks, her eyebrows furrowing. I know I'm walking on thin ice now. She always does that when she is about to get very angry.

"It... I... because..." I try to explain, but realise that anything I say is going to sound very ridiculous and wrong. Unfortunately for me, my hesitation seems to anger Alice even more; and she slaps me, hard.

"You are a right bastard, you know that, James?" Alice says harshly, before running off, tears in her eyes.

I stare dumbly after her. That could have gone better, I guess, but it is done now.

Before I have time to turn around to continue my search for a compartment, another girl approaches me. This time it is Olivia McMillan. She is Alice's best friend, and if I remember correctly, Albus's girlfriend. One look at her tells me that she is angry. When she reaches me she slaps me.

"I knew it was all about sex for you boys!" she says harshly, before she storms back the way she came. I look after her dumbly. What has sex to do with anything? Shaking my head, I turn around to search for a compartment while trying to figure out what I possibly did wrong.

Halfway down the train, I hear the voices of Scorpius and Hugo. They are arguing about something. When I get closer, I can make out the words.

"For the last time Hugo, I have no idea where Rose is!" I hear Scorpius shout.

"You were the last one to see her, Malfoy! Now tell me what you did to her!" I hear Hugo reply.

"Like I told your father and any Auror who would listen, I have nothing to do with her..." Scorpius was saying just as I look into the compartment.

I see Hugo and Scorpius standing toe to toe. Albus is looking warily between Hugo and Scorpius, and Lily is sitting by the window, seemingly bored by the proceedings.

"You have everything to do with Rose's disappearance!" Hugo shouts, cutting Scorpius off.

That is when I stop short in the opening. Rose has disappeared? When did this happen? If it is true, it explains the Aurors I spotted on the platform earlier. Dad told us about standard protocols if any of us would go missing.

"Al, you believe me, right?" Scorpius asks, turning to Albus. Albus looks wary about being asked an opinion on the matter.

"I don't know, Scorpius, it would not be the first time you lied to us," Albus says, narrowing his eyes.

"I have never lied to you before!" Scorpius shouts exasperated.

"What about your home life, Scorpius?" Albus asks scathingly.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Scorpius says.

"Malfoy, stay away from our family if you know what is best for you," Albus says, drawing his wand. Without a backwards glance, Scorpius pushes past me out of the compartment.

"What was that all about?" I ask, sitting down in a free seat. Normally, Albus would have sided with Scorpius in such a situation. It is not the first time that my family has distrusted Scorpius for something, but usually it is me voicing the distrust. What has happened to make Albus turn against his best friend like this?

"Rose has been kidnapped," Hugo explains, sitting down heavily across from Lily.

"When did this happen?" I ask, bewildered.

"About a week ago in Diagon Alley. Mum and I were in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Rose and Malfoy were waiting outside for us. When we got back outside, Malfoy was there; but Rose was gone. Malfoy claims he doesn't know what happened," Hugo says.

"So, that is why the Aurors..." I say.

"Yes, there are even a couple of Aurors on the train. They should be looking for Rose instead of trailing us everywhere we go," Hugo says angrily.

"Why don't they, then?" I ask.

"Dad says they are waiting for a ransom note. As far as I know there isn't one yet," Hugo says, shaking his head.

At that moment the train starts to move, and the door to our compartment opens.

"Hello, all. Hello, Lily-fire," two voices say from the doorway.

I turn towards the door and see Lorcan and Lysander Scamander standing there. They both have equally dirty blond hair. The only way to tell them apart is the eyes. Lorcan has the almost permanent dreamy look of his mother, while Lysander seems to be more 'down to earth.'

I look questioningly to Lily. Normally she would have at least threatened to curse the Scamander twins for calling her 'Lily-fire.' The only one who gets away with it is Uncle Charlie, but Lily just glowers at them and keeps it at that.

Without waiting for an invitation, Lorcan and Lysander sit down in the two remaining seats.

"I wonder who the master of the Elder Wand is now?" Lorcan says out of nowhere.

"What is that?" I ask, instantly alert.

"The Elder Wand, you know, the one from the tales," Lysander explains.

"I know what the Elder Wand is," I say, getting annoyed.

"Of course you would, your father was the master, after all," Lorcan says, looking at me intently.

"Does it matter who the master is?" Albus asks warily.

"Of course it does. Someone out there is the master of the most powerful wand in existence and probably will use it for not-so-noble purposes," Lysander says as though it is obvious.

"You seem to know quite a lot about it," I say, narrowing my eyes at the twins.

"Just making observations," Lysander says, shrugging.

The ride passes quickly. By the time the Hogwarts Express arrives in Hogsmeade Station, it is clear to me that this is going to be a long year.


	7. To Fly or Not to Fly

****_A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay in posting this. I found out the hard way that having a plan of where the story is going and putting it down in words is quite different. Or in other words I had a bit of writers block._

**Chapter 6: To Fly or Not to Fly**

When we arrive at Hogsmeade station, the first things I notice are the great skeletal winged horses pulling the school carriages.

I remember once joking with Albus about them, but now I don't find it particularly funny. Now seeing the Thestrals represents what our family has lost, and how I have failed.

I see Albus, Lily and Hugo also staring. It is then that I remember that Hugo was also at the duel.

"Come on! We better get a carriage before they are all full," Lysander says, looking at us curiously.

I shake my head to clear it and follow Lysander and Lorcan to a carriage. Albus, Lily and Hugo also follow.

"You guys can see the Thestrals now?" Lorcan asks when the carriage starts moving, but no one answers him. Instead I'm trying to figure out how to fix the family.

The rest of the ride is a silent one, just like the train ride. Lorcan and Lysander tried to get some conversation going on the train - just as they are trying now - but were not very successful.

When we finally arrive in the Great Hall for the opening feast, Fred, Roxanne and Louis approach me as soon as I sit down. I can already guess what they want to talk to me about before Fred even opens his mouth.

"So, James, excited for the next Quidditch season? We are going to need a new Keeper though, now that Lucy has graduated," Fred says brightly as he sits down next to me.

I just shrug my shoulders. Quidditch is something I don't even want to think about any more. I know I'm supposed to be the captain, but still.

"A Chaser and a Keeper, maybe even Two Chasers, a Keeper and a Seeker," I say, looking at Albus and Lily.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne says sharply.

"I don't know what Al and Lily will do, but I won't be playing Quidditch any more," I say. I don't remember making this decision consciously, but now that I have said it, it only makes sense. I have to look after the family. I can't do that while playing Quidditch. The game doesn't hold the same charm for me it once had. Maybe I had already decided this when I found out I had a second chance to save the family.

"I'm still playing," Albus says at once. I look over at Lily, but it doesn't look like she heard what we are talking about. Instead she is playing with her locket, turning it around in her fingers.

"James, you can't just give up, not now!" Louis says next to me.

"There are more important things then Quidditch!" I say hotly.

"Who are you and what have you done with James?" Fred asks, arching an eyebrow.

"My father died, that is what!" I say angrily. I fight the urge to just run out of the Great Hall before even the sorting has started.

"Look James, you are not the only one who is missing Uncle Harry, and we are not giving up on everything," Roxanne says.

"I'm not giving up, I'm holding on to the one thing I can keep together, and that is my family!" I nearly shout.

"James, we are family," Louis says pointedly.

"No, you are not. You are Weasleys, not Potters," I say and turn away from them to focus on the first years who are just lining up in front of the sorting hat which is standing on his stool next to Uncle Neville, or Professor Longbottom as I should call him in school.

"Fine, be that way!" Fred says haughtily. I hear the scraping of a couple of chairs and footsteps walking away. When I look around I see that Fred, Roxanne and Louis have stood up to sit somewhere else at the table.

"Great going James!" Albus says, rolling his eyes, but I ignore him. Lily follows our three cousins with her eyes but does not say anything about it.

Just then the Sorting Hat starts to sing, but I don't pay any attention to it. Instead I'm studying the staff table.

Headmaster Flitwick is sitting in middle on a stack of books as usual. Hagrid is sitting next to him; then comes Proffesor Zabini, she teaches Potions; Professor McMillan, the mother of Olivia, she teaches charms; and Professor Boot, he teaches Transfiguration.

It is then that I notice a new teacher sitting at the table. He has a balding head. A headband is attempting to keep what grey hair he has at the back of his head, but it seems like it is not really working. His grey eyes are looking across the hall, alert to everything that is going on. I wonder who he is and what he is teaching.

A big round of applause alerts me to the fact that the Sorting Hat's song is over, and I join in automatically. And then the sorting is under way.

"Who is that?" I ask Albus, pointing to the new Professor.

Albus, Lily and Hugo all look towards the staff table. Lily shrugs. I could have sworn that Albus had a look of recognition on his face, but the next moment it is gone. Hugo, however, narrows his eyes.

"That is Mr. Popov," Hugo says harshly.

"Where is Proffesor Williamson?" I ask when I notice him missing.

"Williamson retired at the end of last year, James. It seems this Mr. Popov is his replacement," Albus says exasperated.

"But I thought Teddy would be the new teacher since dad..." I say, not able to finish the sentence.

"He is here to research the murder of Uncle Harry," Hugo says, shaking his head.

"How is he going to do that if he is a teacher here?" I ask confused.

"That is a very good question," Lysander says, who I just notice sitting next to me. I look over to the Ravenclaw table and notice that Lorcan is sitting near his own house mates.

The next moment the sorting is over and food appears in front of us.

"Shouldn't be there more Aurors present?" I ask, looking pointedly at Hugo.

"I reckon they think that Popov's presence will be enough," Hugo says, scowling.

"There are more Aurors present," Lysander says, pointing to the sides of the Great Hall.

I look and indeed if I pay attention I can see Aurors standing along the walls, they all look alert and threatening.

The rest of dinner passes in silence, and before we know it the food has all disappeared and Flitwick stands up to give his speech.

"Welcome, first years, and welcome back everyone else, to Hogwarts. Now that you all have enjoyed the feast, I will have to have you attention for some announcements.

"The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Shunpike would like me to remind everyone that magic is forbidden in the corridors. He also wants me to remind everyone that there is a list of banned items on his office door.

"Now I would like to introduce a new teacher among us. Professor Popov has agreed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts now that Professor Williamson has retired," Flitwick announced.

Polite applause rang through the Great Hall at the last announcement.

"There will be a notice in your common room for when there will be Quidditch try-outs. Anyone who is interested should contact their team captain. Now it is time for you all to go to bed, I'm sure you all want to be well rested in your first day of school," Flitwick concluded his speech.

I make to stand up and start to leave the Great Hall, but then realize that if I want to talk to Professor Longbottom that I should do it now. So I approach the staff table where Professor Longbottom is still sitting, chatting with Professor McMillan.

"Professor Longbottom?" I ask carefully.

"Yes, James?" Professor Longbottom asks, looking carefully at me.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." And with that Professor Longbottom walks towards the ante chamber of the Great Hall. I quickly follow after removing my Captain's badge from my robes, wondering why I bothered to put it on there to begin with.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Professor Longbottom asks.

"Yes, I want to resign from the Quidditch team," I say, handing over my Quidditch Captain badge.

Professor Longbottom looks at the badge in my hands, but makes no move to take it from me. "Are you sure about this?" he asks carefully.

"Yes, I have to look after the family now," I say, more confident in my choice now.

"Harry wouldn't want..." Professor Longbottom begins, but I cut him off.

"Dad asked me to look after the family, so I will!" I say harshly.

Resigned, Professor Longbottom accepts my Captain's badge.

"You realise you are diminishing your chances to be accepted by a professional team when you leave Hogwarts, don't you," Professor Longbottom says seriously.

"I know, but Quidditch is not that important to me now," I say.

"Very well," Professor Longbottom says, sighing.

"One other thing: I would like to pick up Defence Against the Dark Arts," I say, realising that I might need it if I want to protect the family.

"I'm sorry, James, but Professor Popov, like Professor Williamson before him, only accepts you into his NEWT classes if you have an E or higher on your OWL. And you only have an A, and that is besides the point that you missed one year of Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons," Professor Longbottom says kindly.

I wince inwardly, for the first time wishing I did better on my OWLS, but I didn't need many NEWTS to play Quidditch.

Nodding that I understand, I make to leave.

"James, remember that I'm here for you if you need me, and I mean as a godfather, not as a professor," Professor Longbottom reminds me before I make it to the door.

I look back at the professor, but can't think of anything he can help me with. I really have to do this on my own.

I nod and make my way to the Common Room, glad that I might have made my first good decision in my life.


	8. Interlude: The Observations of Neville

**Interlude: The Observations of Neville Longbottom**

The first week of term went quickly for Neville Longbottom. He noticed that James kept brushing off the Weasleys, but kept an close eye on his siblings. Any time Neville tried to talk to James about his behaviour, he just brushed him off.

Every night when Neville was closing the greenhouses he saw a figure standing by Dumbledore's grave. But Neville never questioned or approached the figure.

It was the first Friday of term when something finally happened. Halfway through breakfast people began randomly changing into various animals for a couple of seconds and then back. It soon became apparent that someone had spiked the food in the Great Hall. Such an event was not uncommon at Hogwarts. It was only a matter of time before something like this would happen.

When Neville changed into a canary for the second time, a commotion at the Gryffindor table drew his attention. James had stood up, after it was clear he had changed into a donkey. He angrily stood up and left the Great Hall.

"Of all ze childish zings!" Mr. Popov said, who was sitting a couple of chairs away. It looked like he had just been turned into a hedgehog for a couple of seconds. And with that he also left breakfast.

"It seems Professor Popov does not have a sense of humour," Susan McMillan said from beside Neville.

"You have to admit, Susan, something is missing from this prank," Terry Boot said sagely.

"Yeah, it misses the Potter touch. O merlin! I've worked here too long if I can recognize when 'the Potter touch' is missing," Daphne Zabini said groaning.

"You've only worked here for six years now, Daphne, but I agree with Susan. This prank is very tame compared to some other things I have seen," Headmaster Flitwick said wisely.

"But why is it missing the Potter touch?" Terry asked.

"You really can't think of why, Terry? Remember what happened last August?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Ah, of course, sorry," Terry said abashed.

"They haven't made any progress in finding out who killed Harry, right?" Susan asked carefully.

"Hedeon, I mean Professor Popov, is supposed to research that," Neville said, shaking his head.

"And how is he supposed to do that when he is here?" Daphne asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I trust he is doing what he can," Susan said wisely.

"I don't think dear Hedeon is here to research Harry's death. If you ask me, he is here as a distraction," Daphne said.

"O dear, here we go again on one of Daphne's conspiracy theories," Terry muttered under his breath. Only Susan and Neville heard him.

"The one who put Mr. Popov here is our own Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I think Shacklebolt killed Harry, and Mr. Popov knows this, but is covering it all up," Daphne said nodding.

"Come on, Daphne, that is ridiculous! Kingsley would never kill Harry; they were friends," Neville said incredulously.

"Shacklebolt has been Minister for how long now? Nearly twenty five years! That is an awfully long time. If you ask me Shacklebolt saw Harry as a threat to the power he had for the last two decades and decided to kill him," Daphne explained.

"So you are saying that Kingsley is corrupt?" Susan asked.

"Power corrupts," Daphne said shrugging.

"You father has been the head of the Wizengamot for nearly as long, Daphne," Terry pointed out.

"I never said my father is not corrupt," Daphne countered.

"So you think it is all a plot by the Ministry?" Neville asked.

"Of course. Think about what the Ministry has done the last couple of years. Releasing Lucius Malfoy, not researching my sister's murder, just to name a few," Daphne said, counting on her fingers.

"Daphne, Astoria died of a heart attack!" Susan pointed out.

"That is what the Ministry says, yes, but you honestly believe that?" Daphne asked angrily, standing up.

"It was the Malfoys who said that," Neville pointed out.

"Fine, if you all want to stick your head in the sand, I have a lesson to prepare." And with that Daphne left the Great Hall.

"So, what do you guys think?" Neville asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I agree with Daphne to a point. Personally I think that Harry is under cover somewhere, and that both Kingsley and Mr. Popov know about it," Susan said.

"No, Harry is dead, Susan, just look at the Potters. They don't act as though Harry is under cover. They act like he is dead!" Neville said hotly.

"Of course they would, they want to keep up appearances," Susan said wisely.

"No, James retired from the Quidditch team. That is real right there!" Neville said.

"So, we finally have a chance at the Quidditch Cup, then?" Terry asked smirking.

"Excuse me, I have a lesson to prepare," Neville said and also left the Great Hall.

~O~

It was later that evening, when Neville was closing the greenhouses, that he again saw a figure standing at Dumbledore's grave. There were no clouds in the sky, allowing the waning moon to shine upon the figure. Neville gasped, he would recognize that figure anywhere. Harry Potter was standing next to Dumbledore's grave.

Drawing his wand Neville slowly approached the figure that looked like Harry Potter at Dumbledore's grave. When Neville was close enough to recognize the figure, he saw that it was Hedeon Popov who was standing there, not Harry Potter.

"Professor Popov," Neville said, announcing his presence.

"Professor Longbottom," Popov said, not turning around.

"I have seen you standing here every night so far," Neville said, standing next to Mr. Popov and looking at the grave himself.

Mr. Popov looked startled and moved his hand over his bald head before he composed himself.

"I wondered who he was to be buried at Hogwarts," Mr. Popov finally said.

"Albus Dumbledore was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had," Neville said proudly.

"I wonder vy it took so long for him to defeat Grindelvald then," Mr. Popov said gravely.

"It took Harry Potter three years to defeat Voldemort, so you really can't hold any delay of defeating Grindelwald against him!" Neville said hotly.

"Zey say that Harry Potter was seventeen when he did ze deed," Mr. Popov said, rubbing the front of his nose.

"Yes, he was," Neville said.

"But yet, he is not buried here," Mr. Popov continued like Neville hadn't spoken.

"There is no body, right?" Neville asked pointedly.

"No zere is not," Mr. Popov confirmed.

"Why are you so interested in Dumbledore?" Neville asked suddenly.

"I'm not. Just w-vondering," Mr. Popov said.

"Right," Neville said, wondering at the slip in accent Mr. Popov just made.

"I'm going to bed, Professor Longbottom," Mr. Popov said. And with that he walked back towards Hogwarts.

Neville stood staring after him, wondering who Mr. Popov really was. Why was Mr. Popov so interested in Dumbledore? And what was up with that accent? And to top it all, some things Mr. Popov did reminded Neville strongly of Harry, but that of course was impossible.

Shaking his head Neville went to the gates of Hogwarts to Apparate home for the weekend.


	9. Among Eyes and Ears

**Chapter 7: Among Eyes and Ears**

Annoyed, I leave the Great Hall. The prank Fred, Roxanne and Louis played is not even that funny. I would have added something more.

"Mr. Potter!" A gruff voice says behind me just as I'm about to ascend the grand marble staircase.

I turn around and see Professor Popov standing there.

"Professor," I say, turning around, facing him.

"I need to speak to you," Popov says, walking over to me.

"Then say what you have to say," I say warily. For some reason I do not trust him. Dad always said to trust your instincts, and my instincts are telling me that Popov is hiding something.

"Not here, ze valls have ears," Popov says, looking around.

"And eyes. Dad always told me to never talk to strangers where there are no eyes and ears," I say. It sounds childish, even in my ears, but something tells me I should not be alone with Popov.

Popov looks at me strangely before he approaches even closer.

"I know vat happened to your father," Popov says in a soft voice.

"Then perhaps you want to tell that story where there are eyes and ears?" a second voice asks from behind Popov.

Popov turns around so quickly that it amazes me that he didn't crack his neck. I look over his shoulder and see Professor Zabini standing there. She has just exited the Great Hall.

"Vat happened to Harry Potter is none of your business, Zabini," Popov says irritably.

"You'll find that it is my business!" Zabini says dangerously, straightening her back and glaring at Popov.

Zabini continues talking before Popov has a chance to react. "I might not have counted myself among Harry's friends, in fact, I counted myself among his enemies if truth be told. But you know what? When it came down to it, Harry forgave me and gave me a second chance. It is thanks to Harry that I have a job here. There are many others like me, who might not count themselves as Harry's friends, but respect and love him nonetheless. Yes, love, Mr. Popov," Zabini says, approaching Popov.

Popov takes a step back as though slapped.

"Harry Potter might have been famous for defeating some dark wizard and other stuff he has done, but that didn't make many people respect and love him. Harry was loyal, kind, noble to a fault, and he even had a sense of humour. Harry always fought for what was right. He might not always have been successful, but when he fought and lost, he had given everything. It was mostly thanks to some corrupt politician that he lost, my father among them. So yes, Mr. Popov, why don't you tell us among eyes and ears what happened to Harry Potter?" Zabini says. She now stands toe to toe with Popov.

"I have a lesson to prepare," Popov says before turning around and going up the stairs.

"So it is you who killed Harry Potter? Is that it Mr. Popov? Were you trying to get young Mr. Potter here alone to finish the job?" Zabini shouts when Popov is halfway up the stairs.

Popov stands stock still, slowly turning around to face Zabini again, looking past me.

"You don't even deny it!" Zabini says, narrowing her eyes.

"I did not kill Harry Potter!" Popov says harshly before he storms up the stairs and out of sight.

"Be wary of that man, Potter," Zabini says to me before she descends towards the dungeons.

"Well, that certainly gives food for thought," a voice says from beside me. It is only then that I notice a small crowd gathered in the Entrance Hall. Lysander looks towards the giant staircase and the dungeons, shakes his head and walks away. Slowly I shake myself free from the shock of the last couple of minutes. Lysander is right. This certainly gives food for thought.

~O~

"Well, that could have gone better," Lily says as Albus, Lily and I walk back from the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Griffyndor just suffered its worst defeat in the last decade. Both Lily and I had resigned from the team at the beginning of the year, and only Albus still flew of the Potters. But he flew so badly that I heard Fred, the new Quidditch Captain, discuss replacing him.

"No need to rub it in!" Albus says, annoyed.

"You will do better next time, I'm sure," I say reassuringly.

"No I won't, I resigned from the team," Albus says glumly as we arrive at the Fat Lady.

"Well, there goes any chance we have this year for the Quidditch Cup," Lily says scathingly before she enters through the portrait hole.

"What is wrong with her?" I ask, perplexed. Normally Lily would be the first to try and comfort Albus.

"Lily still has a rough time of it, and she is not the only one," Albus says, shaking his head, and he too enters the Common Room.

I follow Albus through and find the Common Room unusually quiet. Everyone is still down from the defeat in Quidditch.

I go and sit down in my usual chair in the corner and look around the Common Room. Scorpius, as is usual these days, sits near Lily, who is sitting near her room mates but isn't participating in their conversation. Instead she is looking solemnly out of the window.

Albus is sitting alone in a corner, pulling a lot of parchment out of his bag, and by the looks of it getting ready to do homework.

Lysander sits down in a chair near me. He doesn't seem to have noticed me as he grabs a 'mobile mirror' from his pocket. A mobile mirror is an old invention from George. It works like a sort of 'telephone' as Rose would call it.

"What is it, Lorcan?" Lysander says into the mirror, telling me that Lysander is speaking to Lorcan. Using the mobile mirrors is one of the ways the twins keep in contact while in different Houses. I stand up to leave Lysander alone when his next sentence stops me short.

"What about Lily?" Lysander asks.

I stop and look back towards Lysander, he still does not notice me. Unconsciously I walk closer to Lysander to try to catch what Lorcan is saying, but I'm not successful.

"As usual you are just seeing things, everything is going right," Lysander says.

'Everything is going right?' I ask myself, are the twins up to something?

"Relax, Lorcan. Everything will work out," Lysander says soothingly.

Now I'm growing suspicious. Are they still talking about Lily? And what will work out?

"Don't worry about the Elder Wand, I got it all under control," Lysander says.

And that is when I have heard enough. It all makes sense to me now: Lorcan's and Lysander's sudden interest in the Elder Wand, them showing up in all places. They are after the Elder Wand, and they want somehow to use Lily to get it. I roughly hit Lysander on the shoulder to get his attention.

"True, hang on. It looks like James wants to talk to me, I'll contact you again," Lysander says into the mirror before turning to me.

"You and Lorcan stay away from Lily, all right?" I say roughly.

Lysander looks at me confused.

"Don't play dumb, Lysander! Whatever you are planning, it is not going to work! If you harm one hair on Lily's head, you will have to deal with me!" I say threateningly before turning away, leaving a very confused looking Lysander behind.

I storm up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and take out the Marauders Map, as I'm used to doing every single day since term started.

First I locate Albus. He is still sitting in the Common Room. Lily is now sitting alone with Scorpius in a corner. It is not uncommon these days to see them together. I can imagine now how Albus will be throwing venomous looks towards the pair. I don't really mind it. It just means that Lily is moving on. I can always keep an eye on her by using the map.

Looking at the map, I see Albus standing up and walking towards Lily and Scorpius. That is a first. I quickly go back to the Common Room to intervene if necessary.

I come down just in time to hear Albus shout, "Malfoy!".

"Yes, Potter?" Scorpius asks coldly.

I still don't know what happened between Albus and Scorpius. It seems their friendship really has been destroyed beyond repair.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family!" Albus says harshly.

"Well, I think your _family_ can make their own decisions, Potter!" Scorpius says, crossing his arms.

"That is enough, Scorp. I will handle my brother!" Lily says dangerously. I recognise that tone, it means that Albus is very close to getting hexed. But it seems that my brother does not see the danger.

"I told you before, Lily, Malfoy is evil! He will use you for his own means sooner or later. He will do nothing but lie to you!" Albus says.

"I can take care of myself, Albus! If I choose to hang out with Scorpius, there is nothing you can do about it!" Lily says, fingering her wand. This is where I choose to intervene, before we have to send Albus to the hospital wing in pieces.

"Okay, that is enough!" I say loudly.

"Stay out of this, James!" Lily says hotly, rounding on me.

I open my mouth to say something, but Lily grabs Scorpius by the hand and drags him towards the portrait hole.

"Come on, Scorp, let's leave these Neanderthals to themselves!" Lily says loudly before she disappears through the portrait hole, Scorpius following her.

"Great going, James!" Albus says, rounding on me and storming up the boys' staircase.

"I don't think I'm the one you have to keep away from Lily," Lysander says from beside me, before he too goes up the boys' staircase.

I stand there in the middle of the Common Room, wondering how everything is suddenly my fault.

~O~

"James," Professor Longbottom says from behind me while I'm sitting at breakfast the following day.

"Professor," I say, acknowledging him.

"I heard from Professor Boot that Professor Popov has been giving you and your siblings a lot of detentions this term," Longbottom says.

"You never approved them, so we never went," I say, not looking up.

"I just heard about it," Longbottom says crossly.

"Well, then there isn't a problem, is there?" I ask innocently. It is true that Popov has been trying to get Albus, Lily and me in detention, but I have been taking Zabini's warning to heart. It is only thanks to a new Hogwarts rule that every detention has to be approved by your head of house that we have been able to keep away from the 'detentions'.

"I know you aren't in his lessons, James, but did you, Lily, or you, Albus, give him any trouble?" Longbottom asks, looking from Albus to Lily who are sitting next to me.

"As long as the detentions are not approved by you we don't have to go," I say.

"True, so I can assume that everything is as it should be between the three of you and Professor Popov. That there is nothing I should know about, since I never received any paperwork concerning any detentions," Longbottom says shrewdly.

"That is correct, there is no trouble," Albus says quickly.

"Look," Longbottom says, lowering his voice. "There is something odd about Professor Popov. I had to find out from another professor that something was even going on. Just be careful around him, okay?" Longbottom says softly, before he straightens himself and moves off.

"Well, he didn't tell us anything we didn't know already, right?" I ask wonderingly.

"Honestly, James, you sometimes can be very blind!" Albus says hotly, before he stands up and leaves the Great Hall.

I look after Albus, wondering what the hell he is on about. I look at Lily and see that she is following Albus with narrowed eyes. I think it is official now. The world has gone crazy.


	10. Dark Christmas

**Chapter 8: Dark Christmas**

The weather outside gets colder as the days go by. A couple of days before the Christmas Holidays there is a snow storm, covering everything in a big layer of snow. I'm reading a letter that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione sent Albus, Lily and me.

_Dear James, Albus and Lily_

_Ginny has fallen ill and is staying over with us for the holidays. This means that the three of you will go to Weasels' Keep instead of the Potter Home in Godric's Hollow._

_We ask that you accept this invitation so we can at least have some family together. Grandma Molly has already send out the needed invitations to Christmas diner. We thought it best to keep the diner at Weasels' Keep this year too. It might be a bit of a squeeze, but we will manage._

_Don't worry about Ginny, she is just a bit under the weather,_

_Sincerely, _

_Ron and Hermione._

I read the letter over a couple of times. My first reaction is to not accept the invitation. But I know it would be useless if Grandma Molly is involved. 'Invitation' means 'order' if it comes to Christmas dinners. I wonder why Grandma Molly never dragged me back by the ear when I had abandoned the family. I will probably never know.

Sighing, I give the letter to Albus who is sitting next to me at breakfast. Just then Hugo walks by.

"I see you received mum's letter then," Hugo says, looking at the parchment now in Albus's hand.

"It says Ron and Hermione on the letter," I point out.

"Dad wouldn't write like that. Trust me, it's from mum," Hugo says, shaking his head.

"Any news on Rose?" Albus asks suddenly. I look at him, startled. I had completely forgotten that Rose is still missing.

"Dad says that the Ministry has declared her dead, but I believe, and dad agrees with me, that Rose is still alive; that she is out there somewhere," Hugo says sadly.

"Declared dead? Isn't that a bit harsh?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"There has been no news for nearly six months. No ransom note or anything else. It is like she disappeared of the face of the earth. But I don't believe her dead till there is proof that she is," Hugo says.

"But she was kidnapped right? Why isn't there a ransom note?" I ask, confused.

"Isn't that obvious?" Lily asks from besides me.

"Should it be?" Hugo asks harshly.

"Someone is hiding the ransom notes, your father for instance, Hugo!" Lily says.

"That is nonsense! Our mail has been checked since Rose was missing! No owl or any other communication is possible without the Ministry knowing about it!" Hugo shouts, before he runs form the Great Hall.

"That was uncalled for, Lily!" I say harshly.

"Don't bother trying to talk about things you don't understand, James!" Lily says before she too leaves the Great Hall.

Albus looks at me scathingly, before he follows Lily from the Great Hall. Once again I'm left wondering how everything is suddenly my fault.

I pick at the food I still have on my plate, but I suddenly don't feel hungry any more. Lily has been acting angry to everyone and everything. Albus seems to think that Lily's anger is somehow my fault, so any time that Lily blows up about something Albus looks accusingly to me. But I honestly don't know what I have done.

Each day I feel like I'm failing more and more in the mission Albus has given me. Each day I feel like I'm loosing the family, and each day I feel like they abandon me. Each day I try to keep an eye on them, but when I do all I receive is more anger from them. Don't they understand that I'm doing what I can?

~O~

The ride home a couple of days later is uneventful and silent. True to their word and letter, Uncle Ron is waiting for us to take us to 'Weasels' Keep'.

Weasels' Keep is not so much a 'keep' as it is a ramshackle house comparable to, but smaller than The Burrow. Though there always seems to be enough room for anyone who is staying there.

Usually Weasels' Keep is a cheerful place to be, always bustling, yet organized. Now, however, it seems dismal and disorganized.

Uncle Ron doesn't say anything to us as he leads us to the rooms we are to stay in for the holidays. I share a room with Albus and Hugo.

When we arrive downstairs again mum is there, sitting in her nightgown, with bags under her eyes, like she hasn't got a good night's sleep in a long time. It is then that I realise that dad's death must be harder on her then it has been on Albus, Lily and me.

"There you three are," mum says before she envelops us in a hug.

"We are fine, mum," I say, not mentioning the trouble we have at Hogwarts. I don't feel I should burden mum with that. Albus and Lily also don't mention it.

Later that day just before dinner, Teddy also arrives.

"Any news Teddy?" Uncle Ron asks at once.

"Nothing whatsoever, Uncle Ron," Teddy says, shaking his head.

"What is Mr. Popov doing? He should have results by now," Ron says, sighing.

"That is the thing, we haven't received any reports from Mr. Popov the entire time he has been at Hogwarts. It is as though he is not researching anything at all," Teddy says angrily.

I look from Uncle Ron to Teddy, trying to figure out what they are talking about.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if Harry is undercover, in disguise," mum says suddenly.

"Ginny, you know that Harry sucks at disguises. He nearly failed his Concealment and Disguise test. He would have if his Disillusionment Charm was not up to notch," Ron says, shaking his head.

"But..." mum begins, but Ron cuts her off.

"We have been over this, Ginny! You know his hair will always be messy, no matter what he does with it, and his scar cannot be hidden. The only way he could do it is with Polyjuice Potion, and that requires a constant supply. There is just no way Harry could disguise himself for this long successfully!" Ron says heatedly.

"Any news on Rose?" Aunt Hermione asks, cutting off the argument between Ron and mum.

"No, nothing," Teddy says sadly, sitting down heavily.

"Mr. Popov said to me he knew what happened to dad," I say, suddenly remembering what Mr. Popov told me at the start of term.

"Well, if he knows, he is not telling the Auror Office," Teddy says, shaking his head.

"Which means he does not know. Mr. Popov seems like he is a 'by the rules' kind of guy," Ron says harshly.

I look over at mum, but she is keeping quiet now.

"So, the Auror Office is doing nothing?" Lily asks.

"There is nothing we can do. The whole Auror Office is in disarray. Robards is getting on in age and doesn't have the same authority he once had. Ron would be the logical choice for Head Auror now, but he is on leave due to Rose," Teddy says.

"But now that..." I begin, but looking at Ron, Hermione and Hugo stops me in my tracks. Apparently Rose's 'death' has been recent news.

"Now that Rose is declared dead it shouldn't matter, right?" Lily says, who doesn't seem to have any reservations about asking the question.

"Rose is not dead," Ron says with conviction.

Teddy looks disappointed at Lily and shakes his head, indicating that she should drop the subject.

"How can you be so sure?" Lily asks, standing up.

I also stand up and glare at Lily, trying to shut her up.

Mum looks scandalized.

"We don't, but it is the only hope we can hold on to," Hermione says.

"Well, that is..." Lily begins, but I have enough.

"Lily, don't!" I shout loudly.

"Why not, James? It is not as though it is any worse from what we have lost, is it?" Lily says angrily before she storms away upstairs.

Everyone at the table looks at where Lily disappeared with horror.

"What happened to her?" Teddy asks the table in general.

"I wish I knew," I say, sitting back down heavily.

The rest of dinner passes in a heavy silence.

When I go upstairs I hear sounds of crying when I pass the bathroom. I open it and see Lily leaning on the sink, the tap open and streaming.

"Lily?" I ask carefully, fully stepping into the bathroom.

"What is happening to me, James?" Lily asks in a small voice, reminding me of the time that Lily was five and would come into my room when she was afraid of the lightning.

"I was going to ask you," I say softly.

"I feel like I'm falling, falling into a black abyss, I felt like this ever since dad died. I feel like there is no-one who will catch me. I'm afraid of what the bottom will bring," Lily says tearfully.

"I will catch you," I say, determined.

"You can't catch me, James. No one can," Lily says, now starting to sound hysterical.

"Who can catch you, then?" I ask.

"Dad. He is the only one who can catch me now," Lily says. And then she starts laughing. It is a laugh that has been haunting my nightmares since I returned to this time. Laughing like that, she leaves me standing in the bathroom, more confused then ever.

"What have you done this time?" a voice asks from the doorway. I turn around and see Albus staring at me accusingly.

"Dad is the only one who can catch her," I say distractedly, not really hearing what Albus is asking.

"What is that?" Albus asks sharply.

Shaking my head I focus on Albus, who is looking at me strangely.

"That is what Lily said," I say.

"Well, that is not really going to work out now, is it?" Albus asks, shaking his head.

"No, it isn't," I say sadly.

Albus looks at me one last time and then turns around. Only then do I realise what Albus has said.

"Albus, wait, what did you mean, 'what have I done', why do you think everything about Lily is my fault?" I ask, following Albus.

"You condone her relationship with Malfoy," Albus says harshly, turning around to face me.

"I see no fault in it, no. Scorpius has been able to get her out of her shell," I say.

"In case you haven't noticed, James, Lily has been acting all angry ever since she started hanging around Malfoy!" Albus says.

"In case you haven't noticed, Albus, Lily has been acting more human and less zombie-like ever since she started hanging around Scorpius!" I retort.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust him," Albus says stubbornly.

"Why? Normally you would be defending him, he is your best friend, right?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Best friends don't lie to each other, best friends don't betray their friendship like this!" Albus says harshly, before storming away, leaving me to wonder what happened between Albus and Scorpius. They used to be two peas in a pod. Shaking my head, I go to the room I share with Albus and Hugo, getting ready for an early night, my head throbbing.

~O~

Christmas, despite the fact that the whole family is together, is a silent affair instead of the usual boisterous Weasley/Potter Christmas. The absence of dad and Rose is very noticeable. Any conversation around the table is hushed and silent. The only thing that improves the mood is when Victoire announces that she is pregnant. Grandma Molly, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill are all over Victoire, proud to welcome the newest member to our family.

"Vic is five months along. We didn't tell sooner since, well, with Harry dead, and Rose missing... We felt it better to just keep to ourselves for the last months, since we are newly married, no-one questioned us about it." Teddy says to Ron and Hermione.

"We understand, but you shouldn't have kept that back on our account, I'm just happy there is still happiness in this world," Hermione said, smiling painfully. Ron gives a nod, indicating he agrees with his wife's words.

"James, can I speak to you a moment?" Teddy asks me when he is free from people congratulating him.

"Sure," I say uncertainly, suddenly remembering how the last time we were alone went.

"I, and Victoire agrees, want you to be the baby's godfather," Teddy says as soon as we are out of earshot of the kitchen.

I look at Teddy as though he has gone crazy. Me a godfather? Even after what I said?

"Are you sure? Even after what I said?" I ask incredulously.

"You were grieving; I was grieving; the tension was high; I don't hold what you said that day against you," Teddy says seriously.

"I shouldn't have said those things at all," I say.

"You are right about that. Do you accept?" Teddy asks.

"Of course," I say at once. It is the only right answer.

~O~

The next day the whole Weasley clan has dispersed to their various homes. Only mum, Lily, Albus and I are still staying with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Mum has excused herself from breakfast, claiming that she has eaten too much the previous day.

After breakfast, Albus, Lily and I are sitting in mum's room while she is sleeping. Lily is playing with her locket; Albus is staring of into space; and I'm reading up on some family history for lack of something better to do.

We all look up when a wary Teddy and Professor Popov enter the room, closely followed by an irritated Ron and Hermione.

"I need to speak to ze Potters, alone," Professor Popov says irritably.

"Whatever you have to say to the Potters, you can say in front of us," Ron says heatedly. Apparently continuing an argument they are having.

The argument wakes mum up, and she gets a strange look on her face when she sees Professor Popov.

"It is okay, Ron," mum says warily.

"No, it isn't. You can tell what you know about dad in front of eyes and ears, or not at all," I say, standing up to stand in front of Popov.

"Vat I have to say about zat is only meant for ze ears of Potters," Popov says, looking from Albus, to Lily, to me and then to mum. When he looks at mum there is a strange look in his eyes I can't identify.

Confused, I look between mum and Popov and am surprised to see a small smile on mum's lips.

"Hold on a moment! If you know something about Harry, you can say it in front of me! I have been his best mate since Hogwarts! Out of everyone in this room I have as much right to know as everyone else in this room," Ron says.

Popov turns around to face Ron and is about to say something, but Ron cuts him off.

"Harry has been like a brother to me ever since I met him, granted I already had five of them, but Harry sometimes felt more like a brother to me, then the five brothers I already had. Harry had always been there for me, even when I was being a complete prat, he still forgave me, and believed in me. So whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me!" Ron continues.

Popov is staring at Ron like he is seeing him for the first time. And again is about to say something, but again Ron cuts him off.

"You know what I think? You don't know anything about Harry. If you did, you would have told the Auror Office by now! I think you want to get the Potters alone so you can finish the job! I think it is quite convenient that after you took over Harry's case that there has been no development on it at all! So, get out of this house, or you will find out what I will be like when I'm angry!" Ron says threateningly, pulling his wand.

Popov looks from Ron's wand, to Albus, Lily and me, and then to mum, before he turns to Ron again.

"As you wish!" Popov says in perfect English before he storms out of the room, and by the sound of it out of the house.

"That did not sound like a Russian accent," Hermione says after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

"All the more reason not to trust him," Ron says grumpily.

Mum looks disappointed for some reason.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'm going back to sleep," mum says. We all take that as our cue to leave the room. I go back to my own room, trying to figure out what just happened with Popov.


	11. Professor Popov

**Chapter 9: Professor Popov**

The rest of the holidays go by quickly, and before I know it we are back at Hogwarts. Before I'm even able to see the ceiling of the Great Hall, I'm being cornered by Lorcan.

"James, could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Lorcan asks urgently. I have never seen him this urgent before. Normally nothing seems to faze him.

"What is it, Lorcan?" I ask warily once we are in a classroom away from prying ears.

"It is about Lily," Lorcan says abruptly.

Instantly I'm on my guard, remembering the conversation I overheard between Lorcan and Lysander earlier in the year.

"What about Lily?" I ask harshly.

Lorcan sighs and shakes his head.

"I heard about your suspicions, James, but they are not true. You only heard what Lysander said," Lorcan says sadly.

"That's it?" I ask warily.

"No, I spoke about my concerns to Lysander, that is probably the conversation you overheard, but he dismissed them," Lorcan says.

"Get to the point then," I say.

"There is a dark aura around Lily and just now I saw it again; it was a lot darker than I had seen it before the holidays," Lorcan says in a low whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused. Dark Auras?

"I always could see 'auras.' Mum can do it too. She always explained it away as 'wrackspurts' and what not, but in truth, they are auras. Lily's aura is usually very bright, but lately, ever since Mr. Potter died, well, it has become steadily darker. I have never seen anything like it," Lorcan explains.

Nothing of what Lorcan just said makes any sense to me, except for the part were Lily is becoming dark.

"And you know how this is happening, don't you?" I ask threateningly.

"Just that I noticed that her aura has become rapidly darker ever since she started hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy," Lorcan says seriously.

"Not you too! First Albus, now you? What do you guys have against Scorpius?" I ask. This is starting to get ridiculous. Lorcan and Lysander had always been quite receptive of Scorpius.

"Scorpius too, has a dark aura around him, though, not as dark as Lily" Lorcan says simply before he leaves the classroom, leaving me behind to wonder what it was all about. After thinking about it for a while, I decide to disregard Lorcan's ramblings. If Lysander doesn't think there is a problem, then there probably isn't.

But then I remember what happened in the bathroom of Weasels' Keep and I shudder. Now I hope that Lorcan is wrong and it will all just work out.

~O~

The term goes by just like the last, except that I'm noticing that Scorpius is acting more and more nervous as the term progresses. For some reason he has been hanging back after Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Lily is getting more irritated, and Popov has stopped trying to put Lily, Albus and me in detention. Instead Popov has taken to trying to keep Albus and Lily after classes. But with Scorpius hanging around Popov always lets them go without a word.

The one noticeable event during the term is a letter I receive at the beginning of April, announcing the birth of Remus Harry Lupin, and stating that I would meet my godson as soon as I left school for the summer holidays.

I try to keep an eye on everything, but my NEWTS are approaching and more often than not I have to study instead of keeping an eye on things.

And before I know it, my NEWTS are upon me. It is the first day of NEWTS, and I'm clearing out my trunk to look for a book I have lost and need for some last minute revision. It is then that I find Lily's locket in my trunk, I had completely forgotten that I even had it.

Picking it up, I'm reminded that I'm failing in the mission Albus has given me. Heavily I sit down on my bed, trying to figure out how to fix everything. Lorcan had said that Lily's aura was going dark. At the time I had dismissed it, but what if it was the truth? What if Scorpius was the cause of it all? Albus is right, I'm responsible for that. I always defended Scorpius this year, despite what everyone was saying. But why did I?

While looking at the locket I remember the nightmares I have been having ever since going back in time. Scorpius had been in most of them, also as a prisoner of the Dark Dryad. Was that all just an illusion?

Deciding to try and see what Scorpius is up to, I put the locket in my pocket and go back to my trunk and quickly find the Marauders Map and check it to find Scorpius.

It takes me a while, but then I find Scorpius in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I stand up to go and confront Scorpius when my eyes fall on the person Scorpius is with. At first I have to double check if I'm sure, cause it is impossible, but it is right there, in the black ink of the Marauders Map.

Scorpius Malfoy is in the same room as Harry Potter.

"James, aren't you supposed to go down to do NEWT exams?" Someone asks from behind me.

I jump and see Albus standing there.

"Merlin, Al, you scared me," I say distractedly.

"Didn't mean to, just wondering," Albus says, keeping up his hands.

"Yeah, but Al, look at this," I say, pushing the Marauders Map under his nose.

"What am I supposed to look at?" Albus asks warily.

"Look at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom," I say.

Albus looks at the map, and lets out a deep sigh.

"It is as I thought then," Albus says sadly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I have been suspecting this since after Christmas. It all makes sense!" Albus says, suddenly excited.

"What? No, it doesn't!" I shout out.

"Come on, James, don't you think it is time we confronted our dear Professor Popov?" Albus asks, his eyes glinting.

"Al, what?" I ask, thoroughly confused now.

Albus doesn't wait for an answer, but takes the map and leaves the dormitory. I quickly follow. It is only when we have left the portrait hole that Albus starts talking.

"It all makes sense, it is the only way that Dad could have disguised himself so successfully. It is quite brilliant actually," Albus says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask annoyed.

"Come on, you saw the proof, Professor Popov is actually Dad!" Albus says excitedly.

"Al, you heard Ron, Dad can't disguise himself that well! And last time I checked Popov didn't have much hair, and his eyes are grey, he doesn't have any glasses!" I point out.

"That is why it is so brilliant! He is not using Polyjuice, he is using an ageing solution! Remember that new product George came out with about a year ago? That made you look like fifty years older? I'm betting Dad has been using that the whole year!" Albus explains.

"But the hair," I begin.

"The hair he has is quite messy, right?" Albus says. I have to say he has a point there.

"The scar?" I ask, starting to see what Albus is getting at.

"He is always wearing that headband, I would bet it is not as much used to keep the hair he has back, but to hide a scar," Albus says wisely.

"And his eyes?" I ask, unable to see how Albus can get round that one.

"What is the difference between me and Dad?" Albus asks instead.

"Dad has glasses, you don't," I say at once.

"Exactly, I use contact lenses! I have been trying to convince Dad to use them for a long time now, but he stubbornly stays with glasses all the time. Contact lenses are perfect to change eye colour!" Albus explains smugly.

By the time Albus is done with his explanation, we arrive outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Scorpius is just leaving it and does not seem to notice us when he quickly walks past.

Not taking notice of him, Albus and I enter the room to see Popov cleaning up his desk.

"Mr and Mr Potter," Popov says, sounding surprised.

"You can drop the act now, Dad," Albus says impatiently, holding up the Marauders Map.

"You figured it out then," Popov says, sounding relieved. He waves his wand and before my eyes he grows younger. His hair becomes jet black, he even stands straighter.

And before I know it, I'm looking at my father. The only difference is that this version has grey eyes instead of green.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to keep these contacts in, they are a nightmare to put in!" Dad says, smiling at Albus.

I stare dumbly at Dad, my brain still not processing what I'm seeing.

"It is good to see you again Dad!" Albus says, and before I know it Albus is embracing Dad and welcoming him as though he just only came back from some long Auror mission, instead of being dead all this time.

"I saw you die," I say. I am horrified to feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, James," Dad says sincerely.

"You couldn't have told us that you were alive?" I ask.

"I tried, remember? But I taught you too well," Dad says, smiling.

"You didn't try hard enough then!" I shout angrily, swiping at my eyes, which seem to have decided to stream.

"Like I said at the beginning of term, there are eyes and ears everywhere, except here," Dad says warily.

"Then why didn't you tell us at Christmas?" I ask.

"I tried, but Ron rightfully threw me out, remember? And you didn't make it any easier either," Dad says.

"Yeah, well, you didn't make it easy for me to trust you!" I say harshly.

"True, we both have been fools," Dad says, finally letting go of Albus, who is looking warily between Dad and me.

"Don't call me a fool!" I shout. But somewhere I know that Dad is telling the truth.

"I admit, I made some mistakes this year. I should have tried harder, I maybe should have told Neville, Ron and Teddy what I was up to," Dad says sadly.

"What about mum?" I ask.

"She knew from the beginning, she even helped me with the disguise," Dad confesses.

"She knew?!" I shout.

"Don't hold it against her, she played her part brilliantly. It has always been my secret to tell," Dad says sadly.

"Why is it that I only saw you on the Marauders Map now? I have been checking it regularly this year," I say finally calming down somewhat

"I did not know where the Marauders Map was. I did not know it was still in Potter hands. I found a spell in some old books of my Dad's, a spell that could be used to hide from the map. I have been using it all year. I must have forgotten it this morning," Dad explains.

"Why the secrecy? Why go through all this trouble?" I ask.

Dad stands up and looks out of the window. The window is looking out over the Lake. In the distance you can see Dumbledore's Tomb.

"It is about the Elder Wand. Someone is after it," Dad says.

"The Elder Wand?" I ask dumbly. Were Lorcan and Lysander right again?

"I had to 'die' so that I could trap the person who is after it. He had to believe he is the master. Meanwhile I set a trap for him here," Dad explains.

"Scorpius?" Albus asks.

"No, I don't know who actually, I have my suspicions, but I'm not sure," Dad says sadly.

"Lorcan and Lysander?" I ask.

"No, certainly not them!" Dad says, laughing.

Dad turns around looking from Albus to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in NEWT exams James? And where is Lily?" Dad asks suddenly.

I look at my watch and see that I'm way too late for my NEWT exams now, while Albus checks the Marauders Map.

"She is near the lake with Scorpius," Albus informs us.

"What?!" Dad shouts as he runs towards Albus to look at the map.

"Oh, no! We don't have a moment to loose!" Dad says urgently while he reapplies his disguise and walks swiftly out of the room.

I look over at Albus who gives me a nod and then he follows Dad out. I quickly follow as well.

"What did Scorpius want with you?" I hear Albus ask when I come in hearing range.

"He had some information for me," Dad says shortly.

"What kind of information?" Albus asks.

"That is betveen me and Mr. Malfoy!" Dad says. I realise he has fallen back in his Popov persona now that we are walking through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Do you have to...?" Albus asks.

"Yes, the valls have eyes and ears," Dad says simply.

"Give it up Al, you know how he can get," I say when I catch up with them.

"You should be in your NEVTS Mr. Potter!" Dad says sternly, but he does not stop walking.

"I'm way to late for them now, there is no way I'm going to be able to do them," I say shrugging.

Dad gives me a look that clearly says that we will talk about that later, but he does not say anything more on the subject.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a while.

Dad sighs and rubs one of his hands over his now bald head.

"Dumbledore's Tomb, ze trap has been set off," Dad says, now hurrying up.

Dumbledore's Tomb? Trap? It is happening now? I know Dad well enough that he will try to keep Albus and me out of it. But I also realise I'm not going to allow him to. This affects us too now.

At the Entrance Hall Dad stops suddenly and turns towards Albus and me.

"The tvo of you should go to your Common Room," Dad says.

"You can't stop us from coming with you now!" Albus whispers urgently

"I don't want either of you involved in this!" Dad whispers urgently back.

"Well, it is too late for that now, we are involved, whether you like it or not!" I whisper heatedly.

"I don't have time for this," Dad mumbles under his breath and he turns sharply around and marches across the grounds. Before we can make it out of the front doors, Dad flicks his wand and the great doors close before our very noses.

"Well, Dad doesn't know us very well if he thinks that these doors are going to stop us," Albus says, glaring at the doors. Before I can wonder what Albus is up to, he turns around and walks into one of the few classrooms that are actually on the Ground Floor. Albus quickly pries the window open and sneaks outside. I quickly follow him.

We both run in the direction of Dumbledore's Tomb. When we arrive we see Lily and Scorpius standing near the lake. Dad is facing off with none other then Draco Malfoy.

Albus and I join Scorpius and Lily just when Draco holds up a wand. When we come closer we see that Dumbledore's Tomb is open.

"You lost, I have the Elder Wand now!" Draco says threateningly.

"Are you okay?" I whisper when we get close to Scorpius and Lily.

"Yeah, no thanks to you or Scorpius here," Lily says scathingly.

"Hey, Mr. Popov came just in time, you were going to get yourself killed otherwise!" Scorpius says exasperated.

"I had it under control, Scorp!" Lily nearly shouts.

"An Elder Vand that does not vork for you?" Dad asks.

"What do you know about it? I killed Potter! Potter was the master of the Elder Wand, Now I'm the master, there is nothing else to it!" Draco says loudly.

"So you admit it?" Dad asks, his wand pointed straight at Draco.

"Yes, it doesn't matter anyway, you will be dead soon!" Draco says, his eyes filled with hatred.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite dead yet," Dad says, as he cancels his disguise.

"Bloody Hell," Scorpius mutters under his breath, I look strangely at him and see that he has gone deadly pale for some reason.

Lily gasps and looks at Dad as though she can't believe her eyes. I know how she feels, I still feel like that when I look at Dad. Dully I hear something drop.

"What? How?" Draco asks astonished.

"You did not kill me at the duel, you killed Viktor Krum, your former accomplice I take it?" Dad asks calmly. I'm feeling someone move beside me and when I look I see that Albus is pocketing something.

"It doesn't matter, Viktor defeated you! That is how you said it worked when you killed Voldemort remember? Either way I'm the master of the Elder Wand now!" Draco says threateningly.

"Viktor defeated me in a friendly duel, it is all about intent, dare to wager on it?" Dad asks, still infuriatingly calm.

"Fine! _Avada Kedavra_!" Draco shouts, just as Dad shouts "_Expelliarmus_!"

A deadly looking green light comes from Draco's wand while a bright red light comes from Dad's wand. The two beams meet in the middle and there is a loud explosion. We are all thrown to the ground.

Draco is the first to come to and stand up, but before he can do something I hear someone shout "_Expelliarmus_!" from beside me and see Draco's wand flying towards Albus who is just getting up from the ground. Albus deftly catches the wand. Meanwhile Dad has gotten up from the ground and has Draco bound. When he walks back to us, he is looking at his wand wonderingly.

"That shouldn't have happened," he says, tapping his wand in his hand as though testing it.

"Al, careful with that wand," Dad says, but before he can say any more Uncle Ron comes running from the direction of the castle.

"Neville said I could find you three here," Ron says as soon as he is in range. But he stops still as soon as he notices Dad.

"Harry," Ron says coldly.

"Ron," Dad says warily.

"You know I should thump you after what you have done, and I would if Ginny didn't need you now," Ron says harshly.

"Ginny? What is wrong with her?" Dad asks sharply.

"She is at St. Mungo's, she just vomited black," Ron says, before turning around and marching back to the castle.


	12. Save Her

_A/N: This chapter contains Character Death, Violence and Disturbing Imagery.  
Please be warned that the events in this chapter are quite horrifying, and in my opinion justify the M rating I have given this story. Please bare with me, I know what I'm doing. Just remember while reading this that this is a Time Travel story._

**Chapter 10: Save... Her...**

The lunch room at St. Mungo's: it is usually quite a big room. Today however it feels very small. That may be because my whole family is gathered in it. The news that mum is seriously ill has travelled fast within our family. The fact that dad is actually alive travelled even faster, by our standards.

While I'm pacing around the room, I pick up several snippets of conversation.

"I don't see why I'm not allowed inside. I'm her mother after all!" Grandma Molly is saying.

"Calm down, Molly, it should just be her own family now," Grandpa Arthur says soothingly.

"Well, it seems they are not allowed in either," Grandma Molly says, huffing.

I don't hang around to hear more. As I pace further, I pick up even more conversations.

"I can't believe Harry did that!" Uncle Ron is saying.

"This is Harry we are talking about. If he believed he was keeping us all safe, you know he would do it, and he has," Aunt Hermione answers consolingly.

"He could at least have told me what he was up to!" Ron says heatedly.

"From what I understood he tried, but you threw him out Ron!" Hermione retorts.

"Don't go saying this is all my fault, now!" Ron says harshly.

I don't hang around to hear Hermione's answer but instead pace back the way I came, just to see that there is still no news from any Healer. Dad disappeared into mum's room about ten minutes ago, but there is no sign of him yet.

"I can't find my locket anywhere! Have you seen it, Scorp?" I hear Lily asking.

"No, I thought you had it," Scorpius is saying, looking around confused.

Before I can consider what that means, Teddy approaches me with a blue bundle in his arms.

"James!" he says as soon as he is in front of me. "I wanted you to meet your godson," Teddy says proudly.

"So this is little Remus?" I ask, taking the baby from Teddy carefully.

"Yes, this is little Remus. Careful, support the head," Teddy says as he adjusts my grip on little Remus, so that I hold him correctly. I already see that the little hair he has is turquoise, the colour Teddy likes best for his hair.

"He takes after you, I see," I say smiling.

"Yeah, but he has Vic's face." Teddy says proudly.

"Have you shown dad yet?" I ask while I give little Remus my finger for inspection. Remus grabs my pinkie in his small hands. I already feel as though the little guy has me wrapped around his little fingers.

"I haven't spoken to Harry yet, didn't have the chance" Teddy says sadly.

"It is okay for you to call him dad, you know," I say, just now noticing that Teddy has been avoiding saying that.

"You mean that?" Teddy asks carefully.

"Yeah, he is as much your father as he is mine," I say with conviction.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me, coming from you," Teddy says, smiling widely.

Just then little Remus starts fussing.

"It seems the little guy wants his mother," I say, giving Remus back to Teddy.

I turn towards the main door and notice that dad is talking quietly to Albus, who is nodding solemnly to whatever he is saying. Dad notices that I'm looking, places one hand on Albus's shoulder and then approaches me.

"James, I'm sorry," dad says as he approaches me. When he is this close I can see that he seems to have aged a lot in the last couple of minutes.

"Dad?" I ask worriedly.

"Ginny, she is dying," dad says sadly.

"What?" I ask, unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"You know what that means," dad says softly.

"The soul bond," I say nodding. Mum and dad had explained about that when I turned seventeen.

"Yes, the soul bond," dad says nodding. He doesn't have to say anything more, the implications are clear to me.

"It is unfair," I whisper harshly.

"Yes it is," dad agrees. We fall into an companionable silence for a couple of seconds.

"James, take these memories, the family Pensieve is in the attic. Maybe when you watch them you will be able to one day forgive me," dad says softly.

"You don't need my forgiveness, dad, you need Lily's," I say, pointing towards a sullen-looking Lily.

Dad looks from Lily to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Save her," I say urgently to dad.

Dad nods and moves towards Lily.

I look around the room to see where Albus went off to and see him standing in the door, looking sullen. I decide that Albus might need my comfort.

"Hey," I say as soon as I am next to him.

"Hey," Albus says back non-committally.

"How are you holding up?" I ask.

"Is it true? Is mum really dying? Is dad...?" Albus asks in a small voice.

"I'm afraid so," I say sadly.

"It is unfair," Albus says harshly.

"Yes, it is, but we will get through this. We Potters are strong," I say, putting my hand on Albus's shoulders.

I look at dad just to see him standing there, stricken.

"GINNY!" he yells in an inhuman voice, and then collapses, and he doesn't move any more.

Before anyone can react an even more inhuman scream echoes across the lunch room. Looking around I see that the scream is coming from Lily. She has her wand out and fiery animals seem to be coming out of it. Soon more screams are joining that of Lily.

It is only pure survival instinct that makes me move away from the fiery animals who are consuming everything in their path. Albus seems to be of the same mind set, and we both run down the stairs to the lobby of St. Mungo's.

Before I even realise what I'm doing, I'm throwing floo powder into the fire grate at the lobby and Albus and I arrive in a heap at the Potter Home in Godric's Hollow.

Untangling ourselves, Albus and I are greeted by a tearful looking Maddy.

"Master Albus and Master James have returned," Maddy says, throwing herself at our feet.

"You know what happened then?' I ask perplexed.

"A House Elf always knows when its master or mistress dies," Maddy says, wailing.

I look at Maddy with new wonder. I remember now that she refused to believe that dad was dead after the duel, and now I realise that was because she knew he wasn't dead.

"Will the young masters be staying?" Maddy asks a little shakily.

"Most likely yes, we will call on you when we need you," I say quickly.

Maddy nods and disappears with a small pop.

"Why are we here?" Albus asks suddenly. It is the first time he speaks since the events of St. Mungo's.

"I need to get something from the attic, and it is the first place I could think of," I say as explanation.

Albus nods, then his eyes become big.

"The attic! Brilliant!" Albus says and without any further ado, he disappears up the stairs towards the attic. Wondering what Albus is up to now, I shake my head and follow him to the attic.

When I arrive in the attic, I notice that Albus is rummaging through some old boxes containing old diaries and journals of our parents and grandparents from dad's side.

The Pensieve is easily found. It is sitting in a box on one of the shelves, the word 'Pensieve' written on it. Opening the box confirms for me that the Pensieve is indeed inside.

Picking up the box and putting it near the door, I decide to explore the rest of the attic. It is full of items mum and dad picked up throughout their lives. Dad has always been a bit of what mum calls a 'pack rat,' never throwing anything away, but instead stocking it away in the attic.

The first item I notice is a very worn jumper. Studying it closer, I realise it is a very old Weasley Jumper.

"Huh, dad's first Weasley Jumper," I say, holding the jumper in my hands - realising now that dad will never wear another Weasley Jumper. Nor will there ever be another Weasley Jumper.

I put the jumper back where I found it and quickly find an old and tired snitch.

"Ah, the stories dad used to tell about this snitch. It is the first one he ever caught; he caught it in his mouth, you know," I say, laughing a bit at the story. But it is forced, since I will never hear that story again, or any of his other stories.

The next item I see is another old snitch; it has a bit more life in it then the last one.

"This is the snitch mum caught the time that mum and dad first kissed," I say, studying the snitch closely. But it doesn't give me any comfort, knowing that they never will kiss each other again, no matter how much it grosses me out to find my own parents kissing.

Then I notice an old dog toy I used to have when I was small.

"I never knew they kept Snuffles. It would have been perfect for little Remus," I say, choking back a sob thinking about the fate of my godson.

"James, shut up!" Albus shouts suddenly.

"Why?" I ask, turning around to Albus.

"I'm trying not to think about what happened! You are not helping!" Albus says heatedly, standing up, several journals clenched in his hands.

"Well, it happened, Al. There is no use denying it! They are all dead now! Mum, dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione," I say harshly.

Albus recoils visibly, but I continue.

"Hugo, our whole family! You once said to me that saying it makes it real, well it is real! At least I'm not denying it!" I shout. Albus flinches, but I'm still not done.

"Now that Scorpius is dead, he isn't that guilty eh? And Lily..." This is where I falter. Lily! I failed in everything!

"Lily isn't dead, and neither is Scorpius," Albus says in a small voice. He isn't looking at me, but past me.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well, Lily is standing on that hill over there, sending a rampaging herd of unicorns through the village, and Scorpius is standing next to her," Albus says pointing past me.

I turn around to see what Albus is looking at through the attic window.

Indeed, on the hill overlooking the village, Lily is standing with her arms outstretched and her hair flapping in the wind. Scorpius is standing next to her, acting like he wants to be anywhere but where he is now.

I look down into the village and see unicorns rampaging through it all, killing anyone and anything in their path. I'm unable to look away from the grizzly sight, my brain unable to process what it is seeing.

"James? Can the wards hold against Lily and the unicorns?" Albus asks tentatively.

With a lot of effort I pull my eyes away from the scene outside. Harder to block out are the screams of the villagers now coming to us from the village. I consider Albus's question and can come to only one frightening conclusion.

"No on both counts," I say, drawing my wand. If I die today, I will go down fighting.

"Right," Albus says, putting the journals back in the box and pulling a large keyring from his pockets.

"It is lucky I always carry this around then," Albus says.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"Hold this!" Albus says, picking up the box and holding out the keyring to me.

Seeing what Albus is up to, I quickly pick up the box with the Pensieve and take hold of the keyring.

"Wand Core," Albus says loudly and clearly, and before I know it I feel a tug behind my navel telling me a Portkey has been activated.

Mere seconds later we arrive in a small sitting room. I recognize it as what I had seen from Albus's flat.

"Al, what?" I ask confused.

"You can ask your questions tomorrow, now I just want to go to bed and hope to find out tomorrow that this is all just a nightmare. I'm afraid you will have to crash on the couch," Albus says tiredly, putting the box he has taken from the Potter Home on the small table, and retreating to a room off the hall.

Trying to process what just happened, I decide that some sleep sounds like a good idea. After setting the Pensieve on the small table next to Albus's box, I lay down on the couch, not even bothering to get undressed. Before I know it, I fall in a restless sleep.

~O~

Once again I'm sitting in a clearing. Lily is leaning over me threateningly.

"You decided to wake up, James?' Lily asks scathingly.

Slowly I look around the clearing. A few paces to my left I see the dead body of a blonde man.

"You killed Scorpius?" I ask bewildered.

"Yes, he was getting boring," Lily says dismissively.

"Are you going to kill me too, then?" I ask warily.

"That is up to you," Lily says smugly, holding a small vial in her left hand just out of my reach.

"This snake is quite poisonous, you know. One bite and every muscle will slowly become paralysed. Did you know that your heart is also a muscle? Once it is paralysed, it will stop beating; and you die," Lily explains calmly, pointing to a snake she has around her right arm. Before I can react the snake strikes me in the legs.

"The venom will first paralyse your legs, then your arms. It is quite a slow progress," Lily says conversationally, moving closer to me.

"I have the antidote right here," Lily says, holding the little vial in my face.

"You tell me how to work the Resurrection Stone, or tell me were my locket is, and I will give you the antidote. Don't tell me, well, then you will die. I win either way," Lily says, her face mere inches from mine.

"Wrong, you lose!" I rasp. While I still can, I pick up a small stone and throw it at the vial in Lily's hand. The result is a satisfying crash of the vial breaking.

"Fool! That was the only vial I had!" Lily shrieks, getting up.

"I'm not the fool here, Lily," I say confidently.

"Yes, you are. Now you will just die," Lily says.

"And you will not get what you want from me," I point out.

"Is your life worth throwing away for this?" Lily asks threateningly.

"I have nothing left, and everything to gain. You are the one who has something to lose, me," I say.

"What do you have to gain by dying?" Lily asks haughtily.

"I get to see mum and dad and Albus again. I get to meet Grandpa James and Grandma Lily, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I might have to do some grovelling, but they will accept me," I say. Now I can't feel my legs any more, and I feel my arms getting heavy.

Lily looks at me. For the first time, I see the old Lily coming through.

"I can beat you there," she says, raising her wand to her temple.

"You could, but will they forgive you? I abandoned the family, true, but I did not destroy it," I say.

Lily looks long and hard at me, then she drops her wand and rushes to my side.

"James, please, you can't die on me now! You have to help me! You have to save me!" she pleads in a small voice. It reminds me of when Lily used to come running into my room when she was afraid of the lightning. It gives me hope that maybe she can be saved.

"I'm... sorry..." I rasp, and then I know no more.

~O~

I wake with a start, at first wondering where I am. The first thing I notice is that a hard object is pressing itself into my thigh. Grabbing around I come up with Lily's locket. I have completely forgotten I had put it in my pocket.

Staring at it I remember the nightmare I just had. The one thing that stays with me is that she can be saved. The rest is all a blur containing fire and rampaging unicorns.

Looking around the room I'm in, now I recognize Albus's flat. Maybe everything has been one big nightmare. Maybe when I floo home I will find my family waiting for me.

However, that hope is dashed when I see the two boxes sitting on the small coffee table. One contains the Pensieve, the other contains some documents Albus picked up in the Potter Home.

"It was not a nightmare then," Albus says as he enters the room. By the looks of it, he hasn't gotten a good night's sleep either.

I shake my head, unable to say anything. The only thing that gives me some hope is the thought that somehow Lily can be saved. However, I have no idea how.


	13. Revelations

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

I look around the flat. I recognize the place, but I can't tell Albus that.

"Where are we?" I ask Albus after some time.

"My flat above Olivander's. I was planning on studying wand lore with Olivander after finishing Hogwarts. In the holidays I was supposed to live here for a couple of weeks and work as an intern in the wand shop below. Olivander sent me the keys a couple of weeks ago," Albus explains.

I nod, not really taking in what Albus is saying.

"I see the two of you are awake," someone says from behind us.

I quickly jump up and pull my wand, only to see Mr. Olivander looking at Albus and me with his eerie eyes.

"Mr. Olivander, I'm sorry for just crashing in like this," Albus says quickly.

"No need to apologise, I heard what happened at St. Mungo's and Godric's Hollow. Ghastly business with the Dark Dryad and all, reminds me of Voldemort," Olivander says, shaking his head.

"The Dark Dryad?" Albus and I ask at the same time.

"It is all over the _Daily Prophet_. Some dark witch who calls herself 'The Dark Dryad' claims responsibility for the fire at St. Mungo's and the ransacking of Godric's Hollow," Olivander says, handing a _Daily Prophet_ to us. But neither Albus nor I are accepting it.

I have sagged on the couch and am muttering 'she can be saved' over and over under my breath. The mantra the only thing keeping me from breaking down completely.

Albus sits down heavily on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

"You heard of her before, I take it?" Olivander asks.

"We have met," I say, but I'm not looking at Olivander, I'm looking at Albus. His reaction puzzles me.

Albus looks up as I say it. He looks at me like he has only just seen me for the first time. Then a look crosses his face as though he has just solved a very complex puzzle to which he already should have known the answer.

"Well, I will leave the two of you to it then. There is food in the fridge if you need it," Olivander says, but I'm not listening to him. I distantly hear the door close. But all my attention is on Albus as a great myriad of emotions flit over his face.

"You know of the Dark Dryad," Albus says after some time. It is not a question. I stare at Albus questioningly, and I wonder, how does he know about her?

"So do you," I point out.

Albus nods and stands up, and starts pacing around the room.

"How did I not see this before?! How could I have been so blind, so stupid?!" Albus says loudly.

"Care to fill me in on whatever you have just figured out?" I ask archly.

"I think you are already familiar with the story yourself, James," Albus says, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?" I say, completely nonplussed now.

"The Dark Dryad! You know as well as I do who it is!" Albus shouts.

"I do yes, but how do you know?" I ask, still not getting what Albus is getting at.

"That is not the point," Albus says dismissively.

"Al, I still can't read thoughts, what the hell are you on about?" I ask, finally getting to my feet.

"Dad dies, you abandon the family, sound familiar?" Albus asks waspishly.

I look at Albus with wide eyes, how did he know about that? That has not happened this time.

"Yes," I say, instantly on my guard.

"This explains everything," Albus says, shaking his head.

"This explains what?" I ask, now more confused then ever.

"The locket! Of course! It must have had some of the potion on it still! Figures it works on skin contact too!" Albus shouts out, pointing to the locket that is still in my hands.

"I am still not following," I say carefully.

"You are from the future, I'm from the future, I made a potion to send my memories and mind back in time, it must have done the same for you," Albus continues as though I haven't spoken.

"You are also from the future?" I ask perplexed.

Then I remember the circumstances under which I was sent back.

"You sent me on a suicide mission to try and save The Dark Dryad? Knowing I would fail?" I ask, my temper rising.

"I didn't think it would matter, I was going to change things anyway," Albus says dismissively.

"Well, it mattered Al! All year I have been having nightmares about being a prisoner of The Dark Dryad! Being tortured by her about a locket I knew I did not have any more! So don't say it wouldn't have mattered! You abandoned me to a terrible fate!" I shout.

Albus stops pacing at my words and looks at me with his mouth hanging open.

"I never intended for it to go that far! I would never have thought you would get captured!" Albus says shocked.

"Well, it happened," I say shortly.

"Fine, I admit, it might not have been the best plan I have ever had, but it was the only plan I could think of that would work!" Albus says defensively.

"You never intended for me to go back in time did you?" I ask.

"No, and I think we would have been better off if you hadn't come back," Albus says harshly.

"That is uncalled for!" I say, hurt.

"If you hadn't come back I would at least have known what to expect from you," Albus says.

"Well, for your information, I did succeed in your 'suicide' mission you gave me. Before the Dark Dryad killed me I thought I saw some of the old Lily coming through, I think she can be saved," I say.

Albus merely huffs and turns away.

"Well, I'm here now, am I not? You can't just say that this is all my fault! You can't say that I screwed up! You were the one with all the information, but yet, here we are!" I say harshly.

Albus glares at me. The silence between us is ringing.

"There were and are a lot of things I don't know," Albus says after a while.

"Like?" I ask archly.

"I knew dad was alive, but I didn't know he was Mr. Popov, that is new. I still don't know how mum died. I also don't know how Lily became so dark, except that Scorpius has something to do with it. But I don't know what Scorpius thinks to gain," Albus explains.

Albus his explanation calms me down somewhat.

"Maybe these memories will help with those questions," I say, holding up the vial of memories dad gave me yesterday. Was it only yesterday? It seems ages ago now.

"Dad gave you memories?" Albus asks sharply.

"Yes, just before he died," I say.

"So that is why you took the Pensieve," Albus says nodding towards the Pensieve.

"Yes, but before I put them in, you have to realise, Al, we are in this together now," I say sharply, while I open the box and take the Pensieve out.

"I guess," Albus agrees hesitantly.

Seeing as that is the best I'm going to get from Albus at the moment, I put the memories in the Pensieve and watch as the memories start to form.

"After you, then," I say to Albus.

Albus nods to me and enters the Pensieve, I quickly follow.

~O~

Albus and I land in what looks like a locker room. It looks as though they have seen better days. It reminds me a bit of the dismal hotel we stayed at in Russia.

Dad is standing near one of the lockers, his hands resting beside an open locker. A man I recognize as Viktor Krum is standing behind him.

"I can't do this Viktor, I can't just allow you to die," dad says. He sounds tired. Looking closer it looks like he has aged a great deal in a short amount of time.

"You don't have a choice, it is the only way," Krum says. There is no trace of his Bulgarian accent. Not that I expected there to be, his English has greatly improved over the years.

"Why? I don't understand how you got wrapped up in all this!" dad says, turning around to face Krum.

"I have been interested in the Hallows since Fleur's wedding," Krum admits.

"That long?" dad asks perplexed.

"I looked up Grindelwalds sign and what it meant, you were right, Lovegood did not connect the sign with Grindelwald," Krum says.

"I still don't get what this has to do with today," dad says.

"There is going to be an attempt on your life today! That you must get!" Krum says urgently.

"Yes, but I don't see why you must die," dad says seriously.

"Don't you see? You must die, Harry, but you mustn't! What would happen if the Elder Wand would fall into the wrong hands?" Krum asks heatedly.

"That is what this is about? The Elder Wand? How do you know..." dad begins.

"That you are the master? You told the whole world when you defeated Voldemort, or have you forgotten?" Krum asks, arching an eyebrow.

Dad looks stricken when Krum says it.

"But why now?" dad asks after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Cho Mason's book," Krum says as explanation.

"Bloody Hell, I told Cho not to print the part about the Elder Wand," dad mutters under his breath.

"She didn't, it was the omission that caught the wrong attention," Krum points out.

"Who is after it?" dad asks curiously.

"I don't know," Krum admits shaking his head.

"So, you are saying that I must fake my death, and then go into hiding? Abandon my family? I can't do that," dad says seriously.

"Even not if it kept them safe?" Krum asks.

Dad sighs and sits down heavily on one of the benches.

"My son came to me and asked what would happen if I died. He seemed terrified at the prospect, as he should be. I can't put my family through that," dad says, looking straight at Krum.

"Your kids go to Hogwarts, right? Teach there, go in disguise. You are an Auror, think of something!" Krum says exasperated.

"I still don't like the idea, but I see there is no other option," dad says, standing up slowly.

"Take this Polyjuice Potion. I just need one of your hairs," Krum says, holding out two vials.

Dad pulls one of his hairs out and hands it to Krum while taking the vial of potion containing one of Krum's hairs.

The scene goes black and next we are standing in the arena. Dad summons a big smoke screen. Now I can clearly see that dad quickly drinks a potion while switching places with Krum, who now looks like dad.

The scene goes black again and Albus and I are standing in mum's room at the Potter Home. Mum and dad are of course snogging.

"Did he have to include this?" Albus asks from beside me.

Before I can answer mum and dad break apart.

"I thought you had died, again!" mum says, scolding dad.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through that Ginny, it was Viktor's idea," dad explains.

"Why?" mum asks, crossing her arms.

"It is about the Elder Wand," dad says and then stares into mum's eyes. A couple of minutes pass in silence before mum finally sits down heavily on the bed.

"How long?" she asks.

"I don't know, I hope to wrap this all up before Christmas," dad says seriously.

"Christmas, that is a long time," mum says tearfully.

"I know, love, I know, but it is the only way," dad says, sitting next to mum and pulling her into a tight hug.

"We haven't been that long apart since we became married. Will our bond survive?" mum asks worriedly.

"I don't know," dad says, shaking his head.

"How are you going to disguise yourself? Even I heard how much you suck at them," mum says, attempting at a bit of humour.

"With this, George's Ageing Solution, Auror Edition," dad says, holding up a vial with a bright orange potion.

"You mean that product that ages you like fifty years in an instant?" mum asks.

"Yeah, it is the easiest way. The Auror Edition can be applied or cancelled with a simple non-verbal spell," dad explains.

"Well, let's see how you look in fifty years," mum says grinning.

Dad nods and takes the potion, a couple of seconds later, in dad's place stands Professor Popov with green eyes and a scar prominent on his forehead.

"Still messy," mum says, pulling her fingers through the hair on the back of dad's head.

"You have to do something about the scar and your eyes though," mum says, looking critically at him.

"And I need a walking stick, it seems I will contract Lumbago in the next fifty years," dad says groaning, grabbing his back.

"Poor you," mum says giggling.

"You are enjoying this way to much," dad says, scowling playfully.

"Might as well make some fun out of it don't I?" mum says grinning.

Dad hobbles over to mum and attempts to catch her, but she is to fast for dad.

"Right, something to hide your scar, a walking stick and something for your eyes," mum says after they are done chasing each other, dad is out of breath and sitting on the bed.

Mum is rummaging through the wardrobe and comes out with a nice looking walking stick, a headband and some contact lenses.

"Contact lenses?" dad asks in horror.

"To change your eye colour. Al would be proud if he knew you were wearing them," mum says grinning.

Dad sighs and accepts the items mum gives him.

"Speaking of the kids, when are you going to tell them?" mum asks, suddenly serious.

"I have to handle some things at the Ministry, then I will be back, when I'm at Hogwarts we can keep contact through the mirrors, okay?" dad asks seriously.

"Okay," mum says, suddenly tearful.

"It will work out, Ginny. It will be over before you know it," dad says, pulling mum close.

"When was this?" I ask.

"Probably before you adjusted the wards," Albus says, just as everything went black again for a second.

Now we are standing outside the Potter home, or at least I assume we are standing in front of it, since we can't see it.

"Bloody Hell, James, did you have to shut everyone out?" dad mutters under his breath as he paces just outside where I know the wards end.

"I don't blame you, but this is a bit much..." dad mutters. He shakes his head and then everything goes black again.

"Well, that explains that," Albus says matter of factly, just before a new scene materializes itself. We are standing in what looks like a teacher's quarters at Hogwarts.

"James doesn't trust me," dad says into a hand held mirror. Instead of dad's reflection, I see mum staring back at him.

"That complicates things," mum says thoughtfully.

"Well, it is more that Daphne doesn't trust me, and it looks like James believes her," dad admits.

"Daphe? Daphne Zabini?" mum asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her," dad confirms.

"She always had trust problems, especially after what happened to her sister," mum says emphatically.

"True, though she gave an interesting speech. I never knew I meant that much to her," dad says, shaking his head.

"You never understood how much you mean to people, Harry. That has always been your problem," mum says, shaking her head.

"I guess it takes sort of dying to find out such things. Daphne would never have said those things to me if I was alive," dad says.

"True," mum says.

"I must go now. I love you, Ginny, always," dad says enigmatically.

"Love you, Harry. Make it quick," mum answers tearfully.

Again the scene goes black and reappears. Again we are standing in the teacher's quarters at Hogwarts. Dad is again holding a hand held mirror.

"I will come over on Boxing Day to Weasels Keep, you are there now. right?" dad asks.

"Yeah, I'm a bit under the weather though, so don't expect much out of me," mum says seriously.

"Are you okay?" dad asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine," mum says reassuringly.

"Okay," dad says, nodding.

"Any luck with telling the kids?" mum asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I have the feeling they are avoiding me. Well except for in lessons of course," dad says, shaking his head.

"You will tell them on Boxing Day, then?" mum asks.

"That is the plan," dad says heavily.

"What about the 'before Christmas'? Any progress on your mission?" mum asks.

"No, the trap is set, but nothing happened yet, I have no idea what my supposed murderer is waiting on," dad says, sighing heavily.

"Hope it is quick. I don't know how long I can keep doing this, Harry," mum says tiredly.

"Me neither, love, me neither," dad says sadly.

The scene fades to black and we reappear once again in the teacher's quarters.

"I can't take this any more," mum is saying from the hand held mirror dad is holding.

"It will be over soon, love, I swear," dad says wearily.

"You have been saying that all year!" mum says exasperated.

"I swear, if after school is done this is not over, I don't care. I'm going to drop the whole Mr. Popov disguise. No matter the consequences! You are right, this has gone on too long," dad says with fire.

Before mum can answer there is a knock on the door.

Dad looks puzzled at the door.

"Duty calls. Love you, Ginny," dad says, before he puts the mirror away and quickly applies his Professor Popov disguise, before going in to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to open the door. Albus and I quickly follow.

Dad opens the door only to find a very nervous looking Scorpius standing there.

"Mr. Malfoy?" dad asks.

"Professor Popov, I have to speak to you!" Scorpius says urgently.

"Very, vell, come in," dad says, sitting behind the desk and motioning Scorpius to a chair.

Scorpius looks around uncertainly, and then sits in the offered chair, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Vhat did you want, Mr. Malfoy?" dad asks, looking at Scorpius intently.

"You are an Auror right?" Scorpius asks carefully.

"Yes, I'm an Auror," dad confirms.

Scorpius nods and fidgets with the sleeve of his robes.

"I have done something terrible," Scorpius says after a long stretch of silence.

Dad says nothing but keeps looking at Scorpius, folding his hands together.

"Explain," dad says after a while.

Scorpius looks up at dad, but then looks down again to his shoes.

"Are you familiar with my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy?" Scorpius asks after a while.

Dad's eyes become stormy for a bit when he hears the name, but Scorpius does not notice, as he is still studying his shoes.

"I heard about him, yes," dad says after a while.

Scorpius opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times. After a while he shakes his head and begins on a completely different track.

"You should know that my childhood was quite good, the first eleven years of my life at least. I got everything I ever desired, I was taught to be brave and courageous by my dad. He always told me not to make the same mistakes he did," Scorpius says, finally looking up to dad.

"I never understood what he meant, till on my eleventh birthday, he told me about the war. You know the one, against Voldemort," Scorpius continues.

"I'm familiar with ze war," dad says, motioning Scorpius to continue.

"My grandfather, he was a so-called Death Eater. My father too, come to that, but my grandfather was sentenced to Azkaban for twenty-five years. However, he got free six years ago. Something about 'good behaviour'. I heard that Harry Potter fought tooth and nail to keep my grandfather locked up, but he did not succeed in that, obviously. My grandfather came free the day I went to my first year at Hogwarts," Scorpius says bitterly.

"No one wins all zeir battles," dad says as dismissively as he could. However I see him flinch at Scorpius's words. Scorpius however is studying his shoes again and does not notice it.

"You should know that I asked dad about being sorted into Gryffindor. Dad said he would be proud of me wherever I was sorted, even if it was Hufflepuf. But it was Gryffindor for me, as it turned out. However, my grandfather was not that proud," Scorpius continues.

Dad nodded that he understood, but he also looked quite miserable for some reason. But Scorpius was still studying his shoes and did not notice the change in demeanour.

"My grandfather saw me as a disgrace after that. I think he blamed mum. It was a couple of weeks later that mum suddenly died. My grandfather convinced the Ministry that she died of a heart attack. However, she was murdered. The body was never investigated, so the truth was never found out. Only Harry Potter and the Greengrass family did not believe it was a heart attack.

"My life certainly got worse after that. When I returned home for the Christmas holidays, my grandfather wasted no time in showing me how much of a disappointment I was. He threw me into a broom cupboard, and I was to survive on minimal food. In addition, my grandfather started to hit me. No one ever found out, not even the Aurors who visited the house quite often. My grandfather always healed me up after a beating. He also put glamours on me to hide the fact that I was malnourished. I was never to mention anything that was happening, or I would 'pay'," Scorpius says miserably.

I look shocked at Scorpius. All this was going on all this time? I look at Albus and he is also looking shocked. Apparently, he did not know any of this either. I look at dad and he looks truly miserable now. Dad quickly shakes his head and motions for Scorpius to continue.

"It got worse over the years. My grandfather extended his methods to punish me to the Cruciatus curse and whipping. He always healed the wounds afterwards. Dad always just stood by and watched, doing nothing. I think dad was afraid of my grandfather. The only one who suspected something was wrong was my best friend Albus Potter. But I always brushed his concerns off," Scorpius continues.

I look at Albus and he is shaking his head sadly.

"I could have helped you, Scorp. Dad could have helped you," Albus says, shaking his head.

"Someone could have helped if you told," dad says pointedly.

"Maybe I should have told someone what was going on, but I always felt that it was my own battle to fight, my own problems I had to solve. I was not going to break by talking about it," Scorpius says.

Dad mutters something under his breath about stubborn teenagers, and then motions for Scorpius to continue.

"It all changed when I received my OWL results. I received eleven OWLS, all ranging from Acceptable to Outstanding. It was the first time that my grandfather was proud of me. He even said that maybe I would be able to prove to be a 'true Malfoy' yet. What he meant by that I found out after Harry Potter died," Scorpius says, shaking his head sadly.

"Continue," dad says softly.

"My grandfather told me to 'show a Potter the true path' as he put it. To sway one or all of the Potters to the 'Malfoy' way of thinking. I refused," Scorpius says defiantly.

"However, no was not the correct answer. My grandfather probably knew more torture was not the key to get me to obey, so he did the next best thing. He kidnapped Rose. Rose Weasley was my other best friend. Over the years I have been falling in love with her, but I was to much of a coward to ever tell her," Scorpius says sadly.

"Even the most oblivious in this school have noticed that Scorp," Albus says, shaking his head.

"I hadn't" I say, surprised at the news.

"Okay, I stand corrected, the most oblivious, except James Potter who is even more oblivious than most," Albus says, rolling his eyes.

"I had no other choice. If I didn't do as my grandfather told me, he would kill Rose. I don't know where he is holding her, but I would do anything for Rose," Scorpius continues.

Dad nods and motions for Scorpius to continue.

"I thought Albus Potter would be the most obvious target, but he was extremely hostile towards me. I have no idea why. I suspect he found out about my home life and the lies I told him and hates me for it now," Scorpius says, hanging his head.

"So, what Potter did you corrupt then?" dad asks harshly.

"I knew I did not have a chance with James Potter, he has always been suspicious of me. However this year he mostly has left me be. No, I knew I had to go with Lily Potter. She never hung out with me or anything, but she has always been nice to me regardless," Scorpius says, not looking dad in the eye, if he had, he would have seen the fire in dad's eyes.

"It was easier than I would have thought. She was grieving and very receptive of what I had to tell her. Bit by bit I turned her against her two brothers. I'm not proud of doing that, but I did not have a choice," Scorpius continues miserably.

Dad nods woodenly and motions for Scorpius to continue.

"Lily always hung around me and would blow up against anyone else but me. It got worse after the Christmas Holidays. We used to retreat to the Room of Requirement, a hidden room here at Hogwarts, before the Holidays. But after the Holidays there was a bed in there. I swear I did not know Lily's intentions. Before I knew what was happening, well, I think you can guess the rest," Scorpius says, again looking at his shoes.

Dad looks like he wants to hex Scorpius into next year, but Scorpius does not notice.

"You had sex," dad says dully.

"Yes, it was safe. I know it doesn't make it right. We are both under age and everything. At first I quite enjoyed it. But I think that it meant something else to Lily than it did to me. Lily only had sex with me so she could forget, or so she said. As time went on we had sex many other times. Lily became worse and worse as time went on. I had the feeling that she was spiralling out of control, but still I did not tell anyone about it. Who was I supposed to talk to? The Potter brothers? They would kill me on the spot if they ever found out," Scorpius says miserably.

I don't know what to think about it all. My feelings are heavily conflicted. By the sound of it it was all Lily, but still... I look at Albus and he looks decidedly sick.

"So, wh-vhy tell me now?" dad asks, nearly slipping his accent in his anger.

"Dad. He is coming to Hogwarts this afternoon during lunch. He told me to meet him at the Tomb of Dumbledore. I have no idea why," Scorpius says, addressing his shoes.

"I realised I'm in way over my head. I'm scared that I have done irreversible harm to Lily. I'm willing to face the consequences of my actions, if you do everything in your power to save her," Scorpius says defiantly, for the first time looking dad in the eyes.

Dad is silent for a very long time. Finally he speaks.

"Very vell, you are to meet your father near Dumbledore's Tomb, I vill meet you zere at lunch. It is time to end zis, I vill deal vith you later," dad says harshly.

Scorpius nods and leaves the room shakily.

Dad moves towards the window.

"How could I have failed you this badly, Lily?" dad mutters under his breath.

Just then the door opens and Albus and I enter. The scene again fades to black.

When we reappear Albus and I are standing in a room at St. Mungo's. Dad is kneeling over a prone figure in the only bed in the room.

"Ginny, what happened?" a worried dad says urgently.

"I don't know. All of a sudden I felt worse than I have ever felt in my life and I vomited. I vomited black, Harry," mum says. She sounds extremely weak and frail.

Just then a healer enters. I recognize her as healer Parvati Thomas.

"Ah, you were allowed in, Harry," Parvati says kindly.

"Yeah, it was not easy," dad says, his eyes not leaving Ginny.

"What is wrong with her?" dad asks fearfully.

"Yellow Fever, we had a spate of cases shortly after the duels in Russia, the mosquitoes there seem to carry the disease," Parvati explains.

"But that was ten months ago!" dad says.

"It seems your bond has almost halted the disease. She would have experienced some symptoms over the year, but not this severe," Parvati explains calmly. I look at Parvati strangely. She knows about the bond? But then again, it would be logical for a healer to know about it.

"The bond," dad mutters.

"It started this afternoon around lunch," mum weakly says.

"Lunch? O, merlin," dad says, he looks very tired all of a sudden.

"What happened then?" Parvati asks confused.

"I had a magical altercation with Draco Malfoy. It seems that _Avada Kedavra _and _Expelliarmus_ don't mix well," dad says heavily.

"You should know better," mum says coughing.

"I know," dad says chuckling darkly.

"When can I get out of here?" mum asks, looking at Parvati.

Parvati sighs heavily.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but you are dying. At this point there is no cure. If this was treated immediately, then there would be no problem, and due to the bond that means..." Parvati says sadly.

"How long?" dad asks.

"Thirty minutes, one hour maximum, I'll leave the two of you alone then," Parvati says and leaves the room.

"Harry, the kids," mum says coughing.

"They are not allowed in here, I think the healers think you might be contagious," Harry says sadly.

"I know, but you should have your last moments with them, they deserve that much," mum says seriously.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. If I hadn't done this whole Mr. Popov thing, then we could have had so much more time together," dad says sadly.

"You were just doing your job. And besides, we have an eternity together. The kids only have you for the next thirty minutes, go," mum says urgently.

"You are right, I guess I will see you soon," dad says, kissing mum lightly before he leaves the room.

The scene fades to black and Albus and I are ejected forcefully from the Pensieve, that was the last of dad's memories.

I crash on the couch, my mind a whir with the latest revelations. Albus leans heavily on the small table, trying to catch his breath.

"A mosquito? A damn bug is the source of all this?" Albus asks angrily.

"I guess all this information came a little to late," I say bitterly.

"A little too... Of course!" Albus exclaims suddenly.

"What?" I ask, looking up at Albus who now has a strange gleam in his eyes.

"It is never to late, I have the key ingredient for the time travel potion right here!" Albus says, grabbing Lily's locket from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" I ask while I'm fully aware that I also still have Lily's locket in my hands.

"I picked it up at Dumbledore's Tomb when Lily dropped it," Albus says smugly.

"Why did you pick it up? Things were looking up when we were at Dumbledore's Tomb," I say confused.

Albus looks at me with wide eyes, looks at the locket in his hands and looks at me again.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time" Albus says confused.


	14. Smothered

**Chapter 12: Smothered**

Quidditch.

"THOMAS, TURNER, CORNER, MCLAGGEN. MCLAGGEN THROWS AND MISSES!"

I miss it.

"AND MCLAGGEN GRABS THE QUAFFLE, AND GETS HIT BY A BLUDGER IN THE BACK, THUS DROPPING THE QUAFFLE!"

The feeling of the wind blowing through my hair.

"O'HARE GRABS THE QUAFFLE AND SCORES! 20 – 0 FOR THE KESTRELS"

The thrill of chasing after the opposition.

"WOOD THROWS TO MCLAGGEN. TURNER, MCLAGGEN, CORNER, MCLAGGEN AND MCLAGGEN THROWS AND MISSES!"

The feel of the Quaffle under my arms.

"PUDDLEMERE UNITED IS GETTING SLAUGHTERED BY THE KENMARE KESTRELS IN THIS GAME!"

The thrill of competition.

"AND MCLAGGEN MISSES YET AGAIN!"

The thrill of scoring.

"WILKINS IS DIVING. HAS HE SEEN THE SNITCH? FINNIGAN HAS SEEN IT TOO, AND THE TWO SEEKERS RACE FOR THE VICTORY!"

The thrill of victory.

"AND FINNIGAN CATCHES THE SNITCH. THE KENMARE KETRELS WIN WITH 190 – 30!"

Disgusted, I turn off the wireless. I don't even know why I torture myself by listening to how badly Puddlemere United is doing. Obviously, I'm a better player then this McLaggen guy. No, instead of flying in the air, I am cleaning Olivander's shop, chopping sticks in various lengths, and hollowing out said sticks so they can be turned into wands.

The work is tedious and boring. Albus seems to enjoy it however.

It has been a year since mum and dad died. Olivander made it quite clear that Albus and I were to do some work in the shop if we wanted to stay and live in the flat above it. Albus quite enthusiastically accepted, while I just accepted so I would not be thrown out.

Over the past year Albus and I have been doing everything we can to keep the damage Lily can do as small as possible. During this time there has been no sign of Scorpius. Meanwhile Albus is working hard on the time travel potion.

Quite often Albus and Olivander lock themselves in a room in the back of the shop, discussing Merlin knows what. I think they are examining the Elder Wand that I found out Albus had also picked up at Dumbledore's Tomb.

I put away the broom I have been using to sweep the floor, knowing that my work for the day is finally done. I wonder how far Albus is with the potion. It has been nearly two years since I have been sent back in time and all this started.

I check my pocket and find I still have Lily's locket. Over the last year I have kept it safely there. Warily I walk into the flat I share with Albus, to once again see Albus leaning on the counter top. This time a full vial of potion is sitting on the kitchen counter next to him. A cauldron is slowly boiling at the back of the kitchen.

"The potion is ready?" I ask as I enter the flat.

Albus looks warily at me before he nods.

"I still think I should do this alone, James," Albus says after some time, continuing an argument we have been having over the past month. I'm at least glad Albus did not go on without me, as he had threatened to do once.

"Why? You know how I was back then," I point out.

"Yes exactly, this is my burden, not yours," Albus says pointedly.

"And that is where you are wrong! This became my burden the moment I was sent back in time! Whatever might have happened between us in the past, I'm still your brother, Al. You don't have to do this alone!" I shout.

"Yes I do! You don't get it, do you, James? This is my mess, and I'm going to fix it!" Albus shouts angrily.

"Your mess? Don't go and play the martyr here, Albus Severus Potter! If it is anyone's mess, it is mine; but you don't see me going all mighty and powerful that only I should go back! We are in this together, have been for the past year. You can't shut me out now! Besides, what James do you expect when you go back alone? The one who would abandon the family at the slightest bit of trouble? Or the one that will turn the house into a prison and breathe down your neck all the time?" I say angrily.

Albus looks at me long and hard and grabs the locket he has in his hands tightly. But he doesn't say anything.

"Neither James would be very helpful to you. The first would be out of your way, yes; but is it guaranteed you get that one? If I go back with you, you are guaranteed that I will help you in anyway I can! You have to understand, Al, that I'm just as deep in this as you are from the moment you told me to 'save her'," I say calmly and determined.

"You have changed over the last two years, James," Albus says after some minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Will you accept my help then?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess," Albus says, sighing.

Albus puts the locket on the counter top, grabs another vial and walks to the back of the kitchen where a cauldron is simmering and gets another vial of the potion inside. And then vanishes the rest of the potion with his wand.

"This will kill you in about half a hour. Then it will send you back in time," Albus says, handing the potion to me.

"To our health," I say holding the vial up while Albus does the same. We drown the potion in one gulp.

"So, do you have a plan?" I ask, sitting down against the counter.

"Get mum into St. Mungo's after the duel. We will see after that," Albus says.

"That is going to be difficult," I say, shaking my head.

"Probably yes," Albus says.

Albus and I spend the rest of our time discussing ideas and plans on what to do once we arrive back in the past, we both grow weaker and weaker as time passes, until finally Albus collapses.

Just then the door opens and Lily enters. Just before I collapse I see Lily picking up the locket Albus has left on the kitchen counter.

"The two of you made this way to easy for me," Lily says. And then I know no more.


End file.
